Somebody I Used To Know
by Theburningblack
Summary: Sherlock kehrt nach acht Monaten im Exil nach London zurück und versucht, die inzwischen zerrüttete Freundschaft zu John wieder zu kitten. Als er ihn zu verlieren droht, gerät alles außer Kontrolle...Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock/John
1. Depression

Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss wecken mich. Ich öffne die Augen einen Spalt, weit genug, um das Sonnenlicht zu bemerken, das bereits den Raum erfüllt. Schließe die Augen wieder, genieße die Dunkelheit, begrüße sie beinahe. Jeder Morgen leitet einen neuen Tag ein, an dem ich nicht hier sein will. Nirgendwo sein will. Der Gedanke kommt mir, das es eine Erleichterung wäre, nie wieder geweckt zu werden. Sofort bereue ich es. Ich hab es aus Afghanistan nach Hause geschafft, also werde ich es wohl auch schaffen, Tageslicht auszuhalten. Ich atme tief durch, öffne meine Augen. Staub tanzt im Sonnenlicht. Eine Fliege setzt sich auf den Lampenschirm an der Decke. Undeutlicher Lärm, der von unten bis in mein Zimmer dringt. Keine Sekunde später klopft es laut an meiner Tür.

Laute Geräusche sind mir unangenehm. Laute Geräusch erinnern mich an Schüsse. Ich drehe mich in meinem Bett um und ignoriere den Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Tür, wer immer es sein mag.

»John? Sind Sie wach? Hier ist Molly. Ich...ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Der Detective Inspector war erfolgreich, wir wissen vielleicht, wo er sich zurzeit aufhält. Kommen Sie doch nach unten, Mrs Hudson hat Ihnen einen Tee gemacht.«

Ich spüre förmlich, wie sie zögert. Da ist noch etwas, das sie sagen will, aber stattdessen höre ich, wie sich Schritte entfernen.

Ich verspüre keinerlei Anlass, nach unten zu gehen und die allgemeine Aufregung zu teilen, dass Detecticve Inspector Lestrade vom Yard anscheinend Sherlock Holmes Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht hat. Habe keine Lust, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihn nur finden werden, wenn er gefunden werden will.

Ich weiß seit etwas mehr als einem Monat, dass mein ehemaliger Mitbewohner und bester Freund Sherlock Holmes noch am Leben ist. Molly hat es mir gesagt, mir aus Mitleid alles gestanden. Wie Holmes uns alle zum Narren hielt. Wie er seinen Selbstmord vortäuschte, um verschwinden zu können. Der Aufwand, den er betrieben hat, ungeheuerlich. Er sorgte dafür, dass er den Ort auswählen konnte, an dem er schlußendlich mit Jim Moriarty aufeinandertreffen würde. Mobilisierte sein Obdachlosennetzwerk, damit er von den richtigen Leute zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden wurde. Sorgte dafür, dass ich alles sah, was passierte, und in Wirklichkeit gar nichts sah. Sorgte dafür, dass ich ihn nur von einem bestimmten Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah und erst näher heran kam, als seine Helfershelfer den Tatort bereits hergerichtet hatten. Sorgte dafür, dass ein kleiner Ball aus Gummi, wie man ihn vielleicht als Spielzeug für kleine Hunde benutzt, vortäuschte, er hätte keinen Puls.

Eine grandiose Vorstellung. Ausgeklügelt bis ins kleinste Detail, ich wäre niemals dahinter gekommen, wäre Molly nicht gewesen.

Natürlich hab es Hinweise, doch die wurden mir erst bewusst, als ich die Wahrheit erfuhr. Mycroft Holmes Kälte auf der Beerdigung seines Bruders. Mollys trauriges Gesicht, aber nie echte Tränen. Holmes Worte bei unserem letzten Telefonat, »Es war alles ein Trick, ein Zaubertrick«. Er wusste, ich würde sein Spiel ja doch nicht durchschauen. Er hat Recht. Ich bin zu beschäftigt damit, um ihn zu trauern.

Weil ich es einfach nicht mehr im Bett aushalte, beschließe ich, mich den Stimmen, die immer noch aus dem Erdgeschoss zu mir heraufdringen, zu stellen. Ich ziehe eine Jeans und einen Pullover über. Beide sind mir zu groß geworden, Essen war in den letzten Monaten kein essentieller Bestandteil meines Lebens.

Langsam gehe ich die Treppe nach unten und sehe das Mitleid in den Augen meiner morgendlichen Besucher. Greg Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, sogar Sally Donovan, alle sind sie da. Lestrade hat eine Akte in der Hand. Sie ist sehr dünn.

»Oh John, da sind Sie ja! Kommen Sie, ich habe Ihnen einen Tee gemacht.»

»Danke, Mrs Hudson.« Ich nehme den Tee entgegen und setze mich. Fühle mich so erschöpft, dass ich sofort wieder kehrtmachen und nach oben gehen könnte.

»Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten, John. Er ist in Norwegen Teil eines Forschungsprojektes und so konnte ich ihn aufstöbern. Meine Leute suchen dort bereits nach ihm, ich erwarte sozusagen jede Minute ihren Anruf. Nicht auszuschließen, dass er Wind davon bekommen hat, dass ich ihm auf den Fersen bin, aber ich hoffe, wir sind nicht zu spät.« Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an.

Ich trinke einen Schluck Tee, er ist fast kalt, aber schmeckt noch immer hervorragend. Trinke noch einen Schluck. Atme tief durch. »Klingt nach einem Durchbruch, Inspector.«

«Ist es!« Er ist sichtlich stolz auf sich, und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es wirklich eine beeindruckende Leistung. Ich zweifele zwar keinen Augenblick daran, das Sherlock bereits über alles im Bilde ist, aber ob er wohl damit gerechnet hat, dass Lestrade so weit kommt? Seit ich vor einem Monat in sein Büro beim Scotland Yard gestürzt war und von ihm wissen wollte, ob er auch von dem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord wusste, widmet er sich nur noch der Verfolgung Sherlocks. Im Übrigen wurde er genauso im Dunkeln gelassen wie ich. Sherlock fand Molly vertrauenswürdig, eine Frau, die er kaum je bemerkt hat. Aber seinen Mitbewohner, seinen Freund... Der Gedanke war zu schmerzhaft um ihn weiterzuverfolgen.

»Freuen Sie sich denn gar nicht? Er wird vielleicht bald wieder hier mit Ihnen im Wohnzimmer sitzen und Tee trinken!« Molly.

»...oder die Wände ruinieren, indem er mitten in der Nacht in der Wohnung herumballert«, höre ich Mrs Hudson murmeln.

Freue ich mich? Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich keine Freude. Ich fühle mich betrogen, hintergangen, alleingelassen, hinters Licht geführt. Wie konnte Sherlock das tun, und warum? Moriarty lag tot auf dem Dach des St. Barths, von ihm drohte keine Gefahr mehr. Warum also? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte er es satt, das alles hier, sein Leben in London. Vielleicht hatte er genug von der schlechten Presse und seinem miserablen Ruf, auch wenn er sonst immer so tat, als kümmere es ihn nicht, was andere von ihm dachten. Vielleicht hatte er auch genug von mir. Vielleicht war ihm meine Gesellschaft lästig geworden und er hatte die Befürchtung, ich würde ihn weiter wie einen Stalker verfolgen, wenn er mich einfach aus der Wohnung wirft.

»Sicher ist es vernünftig, nicht zuviel zu erwarten. Sie machen das ganz richtig, John», meldet sich Sally Donovan zu Wort. Ich ignoriere sie, wie üblich. Nehme ihr immer noch übel, dass sie dazu beigetragen hat, dass ich nun alleine in der Baker Street 221b wohne. Seit 4 Monaten habe ich keine volle Miete mehr bezahlt, alleine kann ich mir die Wohnung nicht leisten, aber Mrs Hudson hat Mitleid mit mir.

Immer, wenn ich ihr versichere, dass ich alles zurückzahlen werde was ich ihr noch schulde, schäme ich mich zu Tode.

* * *

Eine Stunde später sind alle gegangen. Ich habe die Morgenzeitung gelesen, einen halben Toast heruntergewürgt und suche im Internet nach Stellenanzeigen. Mich um andere zu kümmern, das war meine Bestimmung. Es erfüllte mich mit Stolz, Wunden zu heilen, es gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Nachdem ich bei Sherlock Holmes so versagt hatte, wollte ich nicht mehr als Arzt arbeiten. Ich hatte einen Hausmeisterjob angenommen, nur ein paar Stunden pro Tag. Kaum Kontakte und die Leute übersahen mich leicht, das war mir nur Recht. Doch nach ein paar Wochen fing meine Schulter an zu schmerzen, dort, wo ich in Afghanistan verwundet worden war. Bald konnte ich nicht mehr arbeiten, lebte von meiner kleinen Rente. Die Schmerzen ließen nach, als ich den ganzen Tag im Bett lag, aber ich kann nicht ewig meine finanziellen Probleme auf die arme Mrs Hudson abwälzen.

Gegen Abend bekomme ich schlimme Kopfschmerzen und lege mich auf die Couch. Es ist vollkommen still um mich herum. Ich stelle mir vor, wie Sherlock mit seiner Geige am Fenster steht und eines seiner melancholischen Lieder spielt, wie die Töne mich langsam in den Schlaf wiegen.

Als ich erwache, ist es bereits dunkel draußen, wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Ich sehe auf die Uhr in meinem Handy. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Und...Zwei verpasste Anrufe sowie eine Textnachricht von Lestrade.

»Haben ihn! Flieger landet um Mitternacht. Hat meine Leute bereits erwartet. Er ist gesund und ganz der Alte.«

Er ist in England. Hier in London. Noch in dieser Nacht wird er hier durch die Tür spazieren, seinen Mantel achtlos auf den Sessel werfen und nachsehen, ob ich auch ja seine Experimente auf dem Küchentisch in Frieden gelassen habe.

Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern. Ich schwitze. Starre auf die Tür. Wenn ich sie auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen lasse, werde ich ihn verpassen, dann wird er fortbleiben und ich für immer in dieser Dunkelheit festsetzen. Panik erfasst mich. Was wird er sagen? Wie wird er sich entschuldigen, wie sich erklären? Was soll ich tun, wie reagieren? Mein Herz überschlägt sich fast vor Aufregung. Ich brauche einen Drink. Etwas Starkes.

Gerade als ich mich aus dem Sessel erhebe um mir einen Whiskey Sour zu machen, höre ich, wie jemand die Haustür unten aufschließt. Ich werde kurzatmig. Zittere jetzt unverhohlen am ganzen Körper. Er ist zurück, wieder da, wieder hier in der Baker Street. Ich will zur Tür laufen und ihm entgegen kommen, doch an der Tür verharre ich plötzlich. Schritte auf der Treppe, langsam, viel zu langsam für Sherlocks energischen Gang.

Vier Sekunden absolute Stille. Ich halte den Atem an. Ein ganzes Leben liegt in diesen vier Sekunden. Was, wenn es nicht Sherlock ist? Was, wenn er es doch ist? Was wenn er-

Und die Tür öffnet sich.


	2. Panik

Auf der Türschwelle bleibt Sherlock stehen. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und fühle plötzlich den Frieden, den ich seit acht Monaten nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Er lebt. Und es ist wirklich er, kein Zweifel. Unmöglich, zu beschreiben, was mir alles durch den Kopf geht. Es ist ein Strudel völlig widersprüchlicher Gedanken und Sherlocks Blick scheint erstmal vorsichtig zu scannen, wie ich auf ihn reagiere. Etwas an mir muss ihm grünes Licht geben, denn er verzieht seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten, schuldbewussten Lächeln, wie damals bei unserem Fall in Baskerville, als er zum ersten Mal eine Tasse Kaffee für mich gemacht hatte. Um sich zu entschuldigen, wie ich damals annahm. Ihn Wahrheit wollte er mich damit ohne mein Wissen unter Drogen setzen.

Und plötzlich ist der Frieden gestört, der Luftballon in meinem Inneren, der vor Glück angeschwollen war, meinen besten Freund gesund und lebendig hier in London zu haben, zerplatzt. Alles, was ich jetzt will, ist ihm dieses Grinsen vom Gesicht zu schlagen.

»Hallo John.« Seine tiefe, sonore Stimme rührt mich kein bisschen. Ich sage nichts.

Er kommt einen Schritt näher und das spärliche Licht im Zimmer enthüllt ein paar Details in Sherlocks Auftreten. Er sieht dünn aus, womöglich dünner als zuvor, aber unter dem Mantel ist das schwer auszumachen. Seine Haare sind etwas kürzer, doch noch immer hängen ihm ein paar Strähnen in die Augen. Blass ist er, aber sonst sieht er blendend aus.

Wenn ich in den letzten Monaten mal in den Spiegel gesehen habe, blickte ein Geist zurück, ein Gespenst, etwas, kaum mehr dem ähnelte, was es früher mal war. Plötzlich schäme ich mich dafür, dass ich so gelitten habe in letzter Zeit. Schäme mich für mein ungepflegtes Aussehen, für die 30 Pfund weniger auf meinen Rippen. Für meine Trauer, die nur zu offensichtlich ist, während Sherlock besser aussieht denn je.

Jetzt will ich ihn nicht nur schlagen, ich werde es tun. Jeden Moment. Los, Sherlock, sag irgendwas! Was es auch ist, bestimmt gibt mir das Grund genug, dir zu zeigen, dass ich keineswegs so schwach bin wie ich aussehe.

»Du hast nichts verändert«, sagt er und sieht sich ausgiebig um, »es ist als wäre ich nie weggewesen. Hatte schon befürchtet, du wirfst was weg oder bringst alles durcheinander, weil du das System nicht verstehst.«

Bravo, da haben wir es ja. Los, schlag ihn, jetzt, er hat es verdient! Doch obwohl das Verlangen wirklich da ist, tue ich es nicht.

Er wirft eine Tasche auf den Boden neben der Couch und lässt sich darauf fallen. »Herrlich«, sagt er und schließt die Augen.

Ich mache die Tür zu, die Sherlock offen gelassen hat und starre den Mann auf der Couch an. Ich bin verletzt, so verletzt wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Was habe ich erwartet? Das hier ist Sherlock! Eine Entschuldigung? Ein Zeichen von Zuneigung?

»Ach John, um Himmels Willen, nun guck doch nicht so!« Er rückt das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht und sieht mich tadelnd an. »Das ist nun wirklich keine große Sache. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hab die Bequemlichkeit unserer Wohnung vermisst.«

»Meiner Wohnung«, korrigiere ich ihn. Der viele Ärger, der in mir pulsiert, verursacht Kurzatmigkeit. Nicht mich hat er vermisst, nein. Die Bequemlichkeit der Wohnung.

»Richtig«, erwidert er. »Mrs Hudson wird sich freuen zu hören, dass sie ab sofort wieder die vollen Mieteinnahmen hat.«

Ich frage nicht, woher er das weiß. Es ist Sherlock. Er weiß sowieso alles. Und plötzlich will ich ihm das Gegenteil beweisen.

»Ich ziehe aus.« Ohne es geplant zu haben, rutschen mir die Worte heraus. Es gab nie die Überlegung auszuziehen, aber nun, da ich es ausgesprochen habe, weiß ich, dass diese Idee nicht die schlechteste ist. Aus dem Nichts rauscht Adrenalin durch meine Adern, Begleiterscheinung meines kleinen Triumphs. Sherlock ist zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kenne, sprachlos. Doch verletzt sieht er nicht aus.

»Es ist spät, ich werde schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Sherlock. Willkommen zurück. London hat dich vermisst«, verabschiede ich mich bissig und stapfe die Treppe hinauf nach oben in mein Schlafzimmer. Kaum habe ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, zittern meine Knie so sehr, das ich mich kaum aufrecht halten kann.

* * *

In dieser Nacht träume ich wieder von Sherlock. Wir sind zusammen in einem fremden Land, verstecken uns vor etwas, fliehen vor jemandem, der uns zerstören will. Immer ist es Nacht in meinen Träumen. Immer nimmt mir jemand am Ende Sherlock weg.

Mein trockener Hals weckt mich um vier Uhr morgens. Ich sitze im Bett, stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen und frage mich, was anders ist. Etwas ist mit mir passiert, aber ich kann nicht beziffern, was.

Dann fällt mir der gestrige Abend wieder ein. Ich stürze aus dem Bett wie ein Wahnsinniger, meine Beine verheddern sich in der Bettdecke und ich falle aus dem Bett. Meine Knie schlagen hart aufs Parkett auf. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen und robbe zur Tür, angetrieben von meiner Angst, dass Sherlock verschwunden sein könnte - wegen meiner Reaktion, meiner fehlenden Freude, meines Unwillens, ihn willkommen zu heißen. Zurückzukehren in eine Welt, in der mein bester Freund nicht mehr existiert, löscht jegliches rationales Denken komplett aus.

»Sherlock!«, schreie ich so laut ich kann. Ich hieve mich hoch, um an die Türklinke zu kommen, aber die Panik macht mich zittrig und langsam. Ich bin kein Soldat mehr, nein, und auch kein Doktor. Ich bin ein hilfloses Kind. »SHERLOCK!« Tränen schießen in meine Augen, und ich habe keine Idee, wo sie herkommen. Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe, war vor einem Monat bei Molly Hooper.

Die Tür wird aufgerissen und schlägt mir gegen den Schädel. Der dumpfe Schmerz raubt mir den Atem. Mein Blick vernebelt sich.

»John!« Eine bekannte Stimme. »Was machst du auf dem Boden?« Hände greifen nach mir. Viele Hände. Ich will sie abschütteln, es ist mir wichtig, ihnen zu entkommen, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Sie zerren an mir, überall, rufen meinen Namen. Ein unerträglicher Albtraum. Mit einer unkoordinierten Handbewegung schlage ich um mich und treffe etwas. Die Hände sind verschwunden, und mir ihnen schwindet die Panik. Ein paar Mal Blinzeln und meine Sicht klärt sich. Bewusst reduziere ich meine Atmung auf ein normales Maß, sehe mich um. Ich liege auf dem Boden, Kopf und Schultern lehnen am Nachttisch. Sherlock kniet in einem hässlichen Pyjama neben mir. Das Licht im Flur beleuchtet einen Teil seines Gesichts, der andere bleibt im Dunkeln. Ich schätze, so ist es schon immer gewesen.

»Du musst einen Albtraum gehabt haben«, sagt er und steht auf. »Komm, ich bring dich zurück ins Bett.«

»DU bist der Albtraum«, flüstere ich verletzt und schleppe mich aus eigener Kraft auf die Matratze. Mir ist schwindlig und ein bisschen übel, doch ich versuche, meine zerwühlte Bettwäsche zu richten, damit mich die Dunkelheit wieder umhüllen kann. Mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock krieche ich in die Kissen und kann nicht verhindern, dass er mich zudeckt, denn der Nebel kommt zurück und ich lasse mich nur zu gern hineinfallen.

* * *

Am folgenden Tag verlasse ich das Bett nur, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Kopfschmerzen, so stark, dass ich das Gefühl habe mein Blickfeld ist von roten Flammen umgeben, erlauben es mir nicht den Tag wie üblich zu beginnen. Ich trinke Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn im Bad und werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel, als ich mir die nassen Hände an meiner Pyjamahose abwische.

Über meinem linken Auge ist eine Beule. Unter meiner Augen liegen Augenringe, so tief und blau wie ein Ozean. Nur an meinen Augen selbst erkenne ich mich wieder. Ja, ich habe eine Riesenwut auf Sherlock. Ja, vielleicht ziehe ich wirklich aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung aus. Ja, meine Kopfschmerzen sind qualvoll. Aber ich fühle mich so glücklich wie ewig nicht. Auch wenn ich ihn hasse, allein die Gewissheit, dass - den Geräuschen von unten nach zu urteilen - Sherlock vermutlich putzmunter in der Küche mit seinen Experimenten versucht, uns alle in die Luft zu jagen, gibt mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er hat mich mehr verletzt als ein ganzer Krieg, und das werde ich ihn spüren lassen. Ich bin nicht sein Haustier. Ich bin sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für ihn als eines seiner Experimente. Aber er ist mein bester Freund.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer, finde ich auf meinem Nachttisch ein Tablett aus Mrs Hudsons Küche. Was für eine nette Frau! Kopfschmerztabletten, ein Glas selbstgemachte Limonade, eine Flasche kaltes Mineralwasser, ein Gurkensandwich. Schuldbewusst beiße ich von dem Sandwich ab. Es ist köstlich und ich zahle der Frau nicht mal anständig die Miete.

Gegen Abend klopft es. Es ist Sherlock, der schon wieder einem Fall nachjagt und durch die geschlossene Tür wissen will, ob ich dabei bin. Statt einer Antwort werfe ich das erste Ding in seine Richtung, das ich in die Hände bekomme, in dem Fall mein Ladegerät fürs Handy. Mit voller Wucht knallt es gegen die geschlossene Tür. Laut. Als hätte ich auf ihn geschossen. Übertrieben, vielleicht. Kindisch, ganz sicher. Aber auch hundert Prozent wirkungsvoll.


	3. Heimatlos

»Ich habe dich enttäuscht«, sagt Sherlock und lehnt sich zurück. Ich schiebe ihm einen Tee hinüber. Es ist der dritte Tag, seitdem er wieder da ist. Wir sitzen im Wohnzimmer, ich habe Tee gemacht. Sind wir nicht friedliche Mitbewohner? Während er sich verhält, als wäre nichts gewesen - er allenfalls etwas schweigsamer ist - bin ich nach wie vor wütend.

»Wie immer eine brillante Deduktion«, murmele ich. »Der Tee schmeckt nicht.« Ich hätte vorher checken sollen, ob die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank noch genießbar ist, bevor ich sie in unseren Tee gebe.

»Er ist gut.« Er trinkt die ganze Tasse aus und verzieht dabei keine Miene. Werde nicht schlau aus ihm.

»Der Tee in Norwegen war wohl sehr enttäuschend?«, greife ich das Thema wieder auf und verschränke meine Finger ineinander.

Er nickt. »Es war nicht ganz das Exil, das ich erwartet hatte.« Was auch immer das bedeuten mag.

»Lestrade hat dich schnell aufgespürt. Zu schnell. Wolltest du gefunden werden?«

Sherlock antwortet nicht sofort. Obwohl er es war, der darum gebeten hat, dass wir reden, ist er nicht wirklich bereit, mir etwas zu sagen. Das habe ich erwartet. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit ja auch schon vorgezogen, Molly ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und mich außen vor zu lassen.

Ich hole tief Luft. »Sherlock-«, beginne ich, aber er kommt mir zuvor.

»Ich hab dich enttäuscht«, wiederholt er sachlich. »Ich weiß nur nicht«, er zögert kurz, »warum du so enttäuscht bist. Ich hab mich nicht anders benommen als vorher auch, und da hattest du keine Probleme damit.«

Ich stelle die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. »Warum?«, frage ich. «Ich habe auch eine Warum-Frage für dich. Warum deinen Selbstmord vortäuschen, wenn dein Gegner längst tot ist?«

Zwei, drei Atemzüge lang sieht er mich nur an. »Moriarty hat...einen wunden Punkt getroffen«, sagt er sehr vorsichtig.

Ich wüsste nicht, wo Sherlock überhaupt einen wunden Punkt hat. Es ist das erste Mal, das wir darüber reden, was passiert ist. »Aber er war tot! Was auch immer er gesagt hat, es drohte keine Gefahr mehr für dich. Warum bist du gesprungen?«

»Die Gefahr war nicht worüber. Jemand musste glauben, dass ich tot bin, oder alles wäre verloren.«

»Jemand? Wer?« Grauen erfasst mich, weil ich ahne, was er gleich sagen wird.

»Du, John.«

Es herrscht Stille. Vollkommene Stille. Als Sherlock tief durchatmet und seinen Mund öffnet, um etwas zu sagen, bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass er mir nun den Gnadenstoß versetzen wird. Ich schaue auf meine Knie.

»Was...du vorgeschlagen hast...mit dem Ausziehen aus der Wohnung...Ich halte das für eine gute Idee.«

Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe ihn an. Acht Monate habe ich getrauert um diesen Menschen. Bevor ich ihn kannte, war ich allein, aber er hatte mir die Kameradschaft angeboten, die ich nach dem Krieg so vermisst habe. Mich kümmerte es nicht, dass er anders war als andere, oft genug ein richtiger Kotzbrocken - weil ich mir einbildete, er sei ein guter Mensch mit dem Herz am richtigen Fleck. Wir lachten über dieselben Dinge, und auch wenn ich oft genug nicht wusste, was in ihm vorging, so teilte er doch mehr mit mir als mit jedem anderen. Und es war schön, dass er sich auf mich verließ, mir vertraute, seine Fälle mit mir teilte. Noch nie hatte ich einem anderen Menschen so nahe gestanden.

Und nun bin ich nicht mehr gut genug für den großen Sherlock Holmes. Bringe ihn «in Gefahr«, was kompletter Blödsinn ist. Wie kann ich eine Gefahr für den großen Sherlock Holmes sein? Lächerlich. Es klingt wie eine Ausrede, die Wahrheit ist es ganz offensichtlich nicht. Doch sooft ich auch nachfragen würde - will Sherlock nicht reden, tut er es auch nicht. Da mache ich mir nichts vor.

«Heute Abend bin ich weg«, ist alles was ich sage. Als ich aufstehe, zittern meine Knie, meine Hände. Ich versuche es zu verbergen, aber ich weiß, er hat es längst bemerkt. Das macht die Demütigung noch schlimmer.

Oben in meinem Zimmer setze ich mich aufs Bett und versuche, ruhig zu atmen und mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Holmes meinen Schmerz nicht wert ist. Es ist unten genauso unnatürlich still wie hier oben im 1. Stock. Er verheimlicht mir worum es wirklich geht und vielleicht würde es sich lohnen, dem nachzugehen, doch...ich habe ehrlich gesagt Angst vor der Wahrheit. Angst, dass ich am Ende von ihm selbst hören muss, dass alles nur ein Experiment für ihn war, eine Versuchsreihe, aber er nun weiß, was es zu wissen gibt, und ich gehen kann. Das Unberechenbare mag ich an Sherlock, doch hier wird es sich vermutlich nicht zu meinen Gunsten auswirken.

Mein Handy auf dem Nachttisch vibriert und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Eine Textnachricht.

_Ein Wagen wartet vor der Tür. Zeit für eine kleine Spazierfahrt._

_-MH_

Mycroft Holmes, Sherlocks Bruder, natürlich. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er Teil davon ist. Das er mich um ein Treffen bittet, kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Treffen mit Mycroft bedeuten eigentlich nie etwas Gutes. Statt also nach unten zu gehen und der Aufforderung nachzukommen, sehe ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer um. Kleidung, Bücher, ein paar Papiere, sehr viel mehr Besitztümer habe ich nicht. Mein Auszug wird schnell erfolgen. Ich gehe zum kleinen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster und ordne meine Sachen. Meine Hände zu beschäftigen, hilft, das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Mein Telefon vibriert erneut.

_Es ist mein Ernst, John!_

_-MH_

Ich schreibe zurück.

_Meiner auch._

_-JW_

* * *

Schließlich gehe ich nach unten. Sherlock sitzt im Schneidersitz auf der Couch, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt, und sieht nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Ich will nicht gehen. Ich will mich in den Sessel setzen, einen Tee trinken, die Zeitung lesen und mir dabei Sherlocks geistesabwesendes Gemurmel anhören. Er hat mich auf jeder Ebene enttäuscht, auf der er mit mir verbunden war, und trotzdem bin ich für den Moment wirklich versucht, ihm zu verzeihen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, warum ich mich so fühle. Er hat etwas Besonderes, Sherlock Holmes, und deshalb schwanke ich ständig hin und her zwischen gehen und bleiben wollen.

Als ich meine Jacke vom Boden neben dem Sessel aufsammele, bin ich sicher, Sherlock bemerkt mich nicht einmal.

Unten klopfe ich an Mrs Hudsons Tür. Sie öffnet sie keine zwei Sekunden später.

»John, mein Lieber, stimmt etwas nicht?«

»Ähm...könnte ich kurz hereinkommen? Es gibt da etwas, dass ich gern mit Ihnen besprechen würde.« Sie lässt mich in ihre Küche und ich bin nun in der Pflicht, ihr zu sagen, dass ich mein Mietverhältnis kündigen will.

Nach dem schrecklichen Gespräch mit Mrs Hudson nehme ich zwei Straßen weiter einen kleinen Imbiss ein. Dann mache ich den Anruf, vor dem ich mich schon den ganzen Tag fürchte.

Es klingelt ein paar Mal, dann nimmt meine Schwester ab.

»Hallo John.«

»Harry, wie geht es dir?« Versuche fröhlich zu klingen und scheitere kläglich.

»Besser als dir offensichtlich. Hat der Typ vom Yard deinen Mitbewohner noch nicht gefunden?«, fragt sie. Meine Schwester Harriet und ich haben ein sehr schwieriges Verhältnis zueinander, aber ich hab sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten, immer wenn sie mich besuchte, was etwa alle zwei Wochen vorkam, seit Sherlock beschloss vom Dach eines Krankenhauses zu springen. Doch sie kennt Sherlock nicht und deshalb trugen ihre Besuche, so freundlich sie auch waren, nie dazu bei, dass ich mich anschließend besser fühlte.

»Ja, Sherlock ist zurück. Bitte behalt das vorerst für dich, okay, ich weiß nicht inwiefern das schon offiziell ist.«

»Sicher. Warum rufst du dann an? Ist doch schön, dass er wieder da ist.« Sie klingt, als hätte ich sie gestört, ist aber zu höflich um was zu sagen.

»Ich brauch vielleicht...einen Platz zum Schlafen. In der Baker Street, das...naja...geht nicht mehr, also wäre es wirklich sehr nett von dir, wenn ich eine Weile bei dir unterkommen könnte.«

Erst antwortet sie gar nicht. Dann: »Wie lange?«

Ich deute das als gutes Zeichen. »Ich weiß nicht, nur ein paar Wochen. Ich brauche einen Job und etwas Geld, damit ich die Kaution für eine neue Wohnung zusammen habe. Vielleicht einen Monat, oder zwei, wenn es hoch kommt.«

»Zwei Monate, wow...« Sie seufzt. »John, ich würde dir wirklich gern helfen, doch ich habe grade jemanden Neues und...Sie ist nett, heißt Sally, eine Lehrerin, sie tut mir gut. Es passt leider im Moment wirklich nicht, will die Dinge nicht zu sehr verkomplizieren mit ihr«, flüstert sie am Ende.

Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren und jetzt mein Zuhause.

»Hm, verstehe ich, alles klar. Ist in Ordnung. Danke das du es in Erwägung gezogen hast.«

»Aber gern, kein Problem. Tut mir sehr leid, das es im Moment ungünstig ist, ich weiß, du machst eine schwere Zeit durch.« Da hat sie Recht.

»Nein, schon okay. Viel Glück mit Sally!«

Wir verabschieden uns und ich lege auf. Überrascht bin ich nicht. Aber ich musste es versuchen.

Ich trinke noch einen Kaffee. Vor dem Imbiss steht ein Mann und raucht. Ich bekomme das Verlangen, mir auch eine anzustecken.

Was kann ich tun? Was sind meine Optionen? Fast alle Menschen, mit denen ich in den letzten zwei Jahren zu tun hatte, habe ich durch Sherlock kennen gelernt. Lestrade würde mir sicher helfen, aber er steht Sherlock einfach zu nahe. Mike Stamford? Der hat Familie, kaum eine Chance, dass dort ein Platz für mich ist. Nein, ich muss das alleine hinbekommen.

Ich greife in meine Jackentasche und hole ein kleines Notizbuch raus, das ich immer bei mir habe, seit ich Sherlock kenne. Es kam häufig zum Einsatz bei unseren Fällen, und nun reiße ich eine Seite heraus und schreibe eine Zahl auf. Mein Geld auf dem Konto. Ich schreibe eine zweite Zahl darunter. Meine Rente aus dem Krieg. Addiere sie. Lachhaft, für Londoner Verhältnisse. Ich brauche mehr als dringend einen Job. Hier in England mögen Ärzte nicht so viel verdienen wie anderswo, aber das würde es mir ermöglichen, zumindest am Stadtrand irgendwo eine Wohnung zu finden. Vielleicht wäre das gut für mich. Wieder Menschen zu helfen, wenn ich mir selbst schon nicht helfen kann.

Ich zahle und beschließe, ein paar Arztpraxen aufzusuchen.

Stunden später komme ich nach Hause. Ohne Job, dafür mit Umzugskisten. Natürlich dachte ich nicht, dass es so leicht sein würde, doch mit leeren Händen und ohne einen wirklichen Plan zurück in die Baker Street zu gehen, deprimiert mich maßlos.

Sherlock hat sein Jackett abgelegt und wühlt sich durch den Inhalt seines Schreibtisches. Ununterbrochen faselt und brabbelt er etwas und seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab. Wieder überfällt mich das Gefühl, bleiben zu wollen. Hier mit Sherlock in der Wohnung ist sie einfach mein Zuhause. Mit toten Fingergliedern im Kühlschrank, Säurereste im Waschbecken, Destillierapparaturen, wo eigentlich das Geschirr hingehört. Ich bin traurig.

Langsam steige ich die Treppe hinauf und suche meine Habseligkeiten zusammen. Es dauert länger, als ich denke, und als ich fertig gepackt habe und die Kisten nach unten trage, ist es schon fast Mitternacht. Was im Wohnzimmer von mir herumliegt, ist schnell gepackt. Als ich mit einer vollen, schweren Kiste um die Ecke biege, kommt Sherlock schnellen Schrittes aus seinem Schlafzimmer gelaufen und wir stoßen zusammen. Die Kiste fällt auf seinen nackten Fuß.

Sherlock verzieht das Gesicht. »Medizinbücher?« Er reibt sich die schmerzenden Zehen.

»Ungefähr 30 davon, ja.«

Er nickt, wackelt mit seinen übernatürlich langen Zehen - anscheinend um zu testen, ob sie einen Schaden genommen haben - und sieht mich dann an. Ich höre ihn atmen. Er ist kaum eine Elle von mit entfernt.

Plötzlich will ich reden. Wollte ich die letzten Tage noch nichts von ihm wissen, so schießen mir nun Fragen über Fragen in den Kopf.

»Wie war's eigentlich in Norwegen?« Okay, eine der dummen Fragen zuerst.

»Produktiv«, erwidert er. »Aber die Leute reden zuviel. Lassen einem zu wenig Raum zum Denken.«

Ich nicke, als könnte ich nachvollziehen was er da sagt. Komisch, je mehr Fragen ich ihm heute stelle, desto weniger befriedigen mich seine Antworten. Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus.

»Du bist soweit?«, fragt er mit Blick auf die Kiste, die ich fallengelassen habe.

Er kann es nicht erwarten, dass ich gehe. Wut steigt wieder in mir auf.

Ich hebe den Karton auf. »Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie sofort wieder sich selbst überlassen, Mr Holmes.«

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn jetzt sieze. Vermutlich, um ihm zu beweisen, dass auch ich mit der zukünftigen Distanz zwischen uns keine Probleme habe. Er steigt sofort darauf ein.

»Sie können die Kisten gern später abholen lassen, das ist kein Problem.«

Ich sehe ihn an, suche nach einem Hinweis, dass mein alter Freund noch existiert. Der für mich einst aus dem Buckingham Palace einen Aschenbecher geklaut hat. Der mir einmal an Weihnachten eine dieser verdammten Glückskatzen schenkte, auf die wir in diesem chinesischen Laden gestoßen sind, bei dem Fall den ich »Der Blinde Banker« nenne. Was hatte die Verkäuferin damals gesagt? »Nehmen Sie eine mit, für Ihre Ehefrau, wird ihr gefallen.« Sherlock fand es witzig, sie mir Monate später zu schenken, da, wie er sagte, ich einer Ehefrau am nächsten komme - vielleicht auch in Anspielung darauf, dass jeder, der uns kennt, uns für homosexuell hält.

Ist lange her.

Die Kisten stapele ich neben Sherlocks Badezimmer auf, dann sehe ich mich ein letztes Mal unauffällig um, während ich in Richtung Haustür gehe. Eine Kiste nehme ich mit, mit den wichtigsten Sachen darin, die anderen werde ich abholen, wenn ich weiß, wo ich hinsoll.

Als ich vor der Tür stehe, fühle ich plötzlich Sherlocks festen Griff am Arm. Ich drehe mich um und er verzieht wieder seinen Mund zu diesem unverwechselbaren schuldbewussten Lächeln.

»Alles Gute, Doctor Watson. Schauen Sie mal wieder vorbei.«

Ich sollte auch etwas sagen, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Sherlock lässt mich los. Doch als ich schon die Türklinke in der Hand habe und im Begriff bin, der Baker Street 221b für immer den Rücken zu kehren, sprudeln die Worte nur so aus mir heraus. »Ich will nicht gehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich gehen soll! Was ist passiert, Sherlock? Ja, ich bin sauer auf dich, gottverdammt, ich will dich umbringen so sauer bin ich! Aber warum...warum...warum bist du sauer auf mich?«

Sherlocks hohe, prägnante Wangenknochen stechen noch mehr hervor, als er die Lippen kräuselt. Er sieht auf einen Punkt neben meinem Gesicht, irgendwie am Türrahmen neben mir.

»Es ist spät, Dr Watson. Wir sollten uns das nicht unnötig schwer machen.«

»Wie sie wollen.« Ich quetsche die Kiste unter meinen Arm und gehe die Treppen hinunter. Als ich unten bin, fällt mir ein, dass ich die Hausschlüssel noch habe. Ich werfe sie wütend auf den Boden.

Und dann stehe ich mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gehweg, kaum genug Geld für eine Taxifahrt in der Tasche. Aber selbst wenn. Ich könnte dem Taxifahrer kein Ziel nennen.

Wie es aussieht, hat mir die Katze kein Glück gebracht.


	4. 60 Newman Street, Soho, City of London

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee gehe ich die Straße hinunter, vorbei am Beatles Store und an der Bushaltestelle Marylebone/Baker Street und nehme die U-Bahn nach Soho.

Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Molly Hooper, dem letzten Menschen, den ich um Hilfe bitten kann. Meine Kiste mit dem Nötigsten, das ich zum Leben brauche, stelle ich auf den leeren Sitz neben mir ab. Die Bahn ist fast leer.

Obenauf liegt meine Jacke, doch darunter ist der Lauf meiner Waffe deutlich zu sehen. Es kümmert mich überhaupt nicht. Sie in der Wohnung lassen, nur unter Sherlocks Aufsicht, halte ich für unverantwortlich. Gott weiß, wen oder was er damit erschießt, wenn ich nicht da bin, um ihn von solchen Dummheiten abzuhalten.

Es ist eine SIG-Sauer, eine Ähnliche, wie ich sie auch in der Armee hatte. Das Schießen lag mir schon immer, ist Teil meiner DNA. Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht, und er hat es von seinem Vater gelernt. Ich mag die Ruhe, die einkehrt, wenn ich damit auf etwas ziele. Und ich treffe nie daneben.

Selbst diese Waffe verbindet mich mir Sherlock. Damit erschoss ich den Taxifahrer in unserem ersten gemeinsamen Fall. Sherlock zielte damit auf Jim Moriarty am Pool, während um meinen Oberkörper eine Bombe geschnallt war. Durch eine Bombe zu sterben ist für mich der schlimmste Horror. Als Militärarzt in Afghanistan hatte ich nicht selten im Lazarett formlose Fleischklumpen zu liegen, die keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einem Menschen hatten. Du hörst sie atmen, aber die Haut ist weggebrannt - und darunter, ob Freund oder Feind, ist nur rotes Blut. Davon träume ich noch immer.

Als ich noch im Krieg war, hatte ich ein anderes Verhältnis zu den Dingen, die ich erlebte. Wenn du Soldat bist, ist nichts wichtiger als Selbstdisziplin. Lass zu, dass die Toten dich in deinen Träumen besuchen, und du bist am nächsten Morgen einer von ihnen, das war unsere Regel.

Rückblickend kann ich nicht zählen, wie vielen Männern ich beim Sterben zusah. Manchmal hatte ich nicht mal mehr Schmerzmittel, um ihnen das Sterben leichter zu machen. Ich habe Hände gehalten, bis die Luft endgültig aus ihren Lungen wich. Ich habe die Spuren gesehen, die die erlösenden Tränen in einem Gesicht hinterlassen, dass von Blut und Dreck bedeckt ist, von Staub und Schmauch. Oft konnte ich nicht mehr tun, als ihre rausgesprengten Gedärme zurück in den Bauch zu stopfen und sie so menschlich wie möglich sterben zu lassen. Wir hatten auch einen Priester dort, doch nicht sehr lange. In einem Lazarett sucht man Gott vergeblich.

Mit der Zeit lernte ich, den Stecker zu ziehen. Ich ließ die Sterbenden nicht an mich heran, sonst hätte ich meine Arbeit nicht machen können. Als ich verwundet wurde und zurück nach England kam, war es schwer, meine Menschlichkeit zurückzufinden. Ich schaffte es, doch ich hatte Hilfe. Hilfe von jemandem, der als Soldat nicht mal die ersten sechs Stunden überlebt hätte. Manchmal ist es egal, wie brillant du bist, wenn du deinen Instinkten nicht vertraust.

Nach Sherlocks Tod versuchte ich es wieder. Den Stecker ziehen. Die Verbindung zu kappen zwischen dem, was ich denke und dem, was ich fühlte. Und ich fühlte so einiges. Trauer, Sehnsucht, Schuld, weil ich für Sherlock nicht stark genug gewesen war. Weil ich nicht erkannt hatte, wie es in ihm aussah. Natürlich war mir sein Hang zur Selbstzerstörung bekannt, aber in den Tod springen? Das passte nicht zu ihm. Anfangs hielt ich mich also ganz gut. Die Kälte, die ich aus dem Krieg mitgebracht hatte hielt mich am Leben. Ich dachte darüber nach, seine Papiere und Notizen durchzugehen, um der Welt zu zeigen, welches Genie sie soeben verlassen hatte, welche Rolle er in so vielen Fällen des Yards gespielt hatte. Wollte ein Buch daraus machen, vielleicht mehrere.

Als ich eines Abends besagte Papiere durchging, fand ich ein abgerissenes Blatt aus einem Notizbuch. Er hatte chemische Verbindungen notiert, in seiner typischen Handschrift. Kursive, hohe Buchstaben, die eng zusammenstehen. Und am Rand stand mein Name, John. Es sah so aus, als hätte er die Linien immer wieder nachgezogen, während er in Gedanken war. Das erinnerte mich an meine Schulzeit. Meine Schulhefte waren voll davon, von Namen, die man immer wieder unbewusst an den Rand kritzelt, während man an diese Personen denkt. Der denkbar unschuldigste Hinweis darauf, das man beginnt, jemanden zu mögen. Sherlock, der nie einen Freund hatte, nie einen Namen hatte, den er in seine Hefte schreiben konnte als er noch zur Schule ging, hatte meinen Namen in seinen Notizen zu stehen.

Ab dieser Entdeckung wurden die Dinge schlimmer für mich. Was ich auch tat, ich konnte die Verbindung nicht mehr kappen. Ich hatte es zu nah an mich herangelassen, sah Sherlock immer wieder vor mir, wie er am Küchentisch sitzt, während die Chemikalien vor sich hinblubbern und sieden. Vor ihm liegt sein aufgeschlagenes Notizbuch. Er hält einen Kuli in der Hand, schreibt die Beobachtungen auf, die er macht, bis die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn umschalten und er gedankenverloren meinen Namen schreibt, schwungvoll und in einem Zug. Ich kann nur ahnen, an was er dabei gedacht haben mag. Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst dran erinnern, mich mit einer Aufgabe oder einem Teilstück eines Falles zu betrauen oder er fragte sich, wo ich mich wohl aufhielte, es spielt auch keine Rolle. Aber diese vier Buchstaben rissen mich, meine Militärausbildung und meine Selbstdisziplin in Stücke.

Albträume hielten mich des nachts wach. Der Mangel an Schlaf bewirkte, dass ich auch tagsüber nie wirklich da war. Ich lebte in einer Welt jenseits der Realität. Hielt mich beschäftigt, indem ich an jedes Wort dachte, das Sherlock je gesagt hatte. Erinnerte mich an Dinge, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie früher bemerkt hatte. Die schmale Linie seines Nackens mit den kleinen, schwarzen Locken, die sich darüber kringelten. Manchmal dachte ich darüber nach, was aus ihm und mir geworden wäre, nachdem wir zusammen im hohen Alter viele Jahre Verbrechen gelöst hätten. Wäre er an die englische Küste gezogen, hätte Bienen gezüchtet und die frische Luft genossen, weit weg von London? Und ich? Wäre wieder Soldat. Ich dachte immer, ich würde irgendwann im Krieg sterben, aufrecht, die Waffe dabei auf jemanden gerichtet, der mein Land zugrunde richten will. Oder wäre es ganz anders gekommen? In 18 Monaten waren Sherlock und ich so eng zusammen gewachsen, dass mich die Frage, wie nah wir uns dann erst nach 18 Jahren gestanden hätten, nicht mehr losließ.

Irgendwann hörte ich auf zu essen. Nicht bewusst, es war mir einfach egal geworden. Alles war mir egal geworden. Ich vermisste Sherlock mehr als ich verkraften konnte. Mrs Hudson sah jeden Tag mindestens einmal nach mir, und für die Zeit riss ich mich so gut es ging zusammen, aber irgendwann war mir auch das egal. Stundenlang saß ich auf der Couch und starrte den gelben Smilie an der Wand an, den hässliche Einschusslöcher zierten. Erst verschwand der Soldat in mir. Dann der Doktor. Und schließlich der Mensch.

Eines Abend hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich hatte wie üblich auf der Couch gesessen und mir das letzte Telefonat mit meinem besten Freund immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen, als plötzlich die Wände um mich herum zusammenschrumpften. Ich bekam die schlimmste Panikattacke meines Lebens. Renne aus der Wohnung und hinunter auf die Straße. Musste vier Straßen weit laufen, um um diese Zeit ein Taxi zu kriegen. Ein paar Klicks auf meinem Handy und ich hielt die Adresse des einziges Menschen in der Hand, von dem ich wusste, dass er Sherlock ähnlich tief geliebt hatte wie ich. Molly hatte sich mehr von Sherlock gefallen lassen, als jeder andere von uns, das konnte nur Liebe sein.

Sie war mehr als überrascht, als ich mitten in der Nacht und in einem erbärmlichen Zustand vor ihrem Haus in der Newman Street stand. Ich schaffte es kaum über die Schwelle. Was folgte, war ein Zusammenbruch, für den ich mich bis heute schäme.

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich auf dem Boden kniete, ununterbrochen heulte, jaulte, schluchzte. Es war, als kämen die ganzen Tränen, die ich mein Leben lang nicht geweint hatte, nun alle auf einmal. Meine Augen schwollen zu und schmerzten qualvoll, aber das war kein Vergleich zu dem, was in mir drin los war. Ich schwankte zwischen Panik und Verzweiflung, versetzte die arme Molly in Todesangst. Zusammenhanglos erzählte ich ihr von Sherlock, alles was ich über ihn wusste, bis ich keine Stimme mehr hatte. Sie ging nicht zur Arbeit und blieb neben mir auf dem Boden sitzen, hielt meine Hand, weinte mit mir und versuchte, es mir leichter zu machen. Nur das da kein leichterer Weg war.

Immer wieder bekam ich kleinere und größere Panikattacken. Gegen Mittag war ich so erschöpft, das ich einfach auf dem dicken, roten Teppich wegklappte. Die Tränen waren versiegt und mit ihnen meine Kurzatmigkeit und mein Wille, mich aufrecht zu halten. Ich lag einfach dort auf dem Teppich, so nutzlos und schwach wie ein Waschlappen.

Es war nicht nur, dass Sherlock weg war.

Es war mein Bedauern, ihm nie gesagt zu haben, wie wichtig er mir eigentlich war.

Es war der Plan, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen, auf welche Art auch immer. Fälle zu lösen. Sich in unpassenden Momenten vollkommen kindisch zu verhalten. Auf ihn aufpassen, denn Sherlock erledigt diesen Job wirklich nicht besonders gut. Die Gesellschaft eines Menschen zu genießen, der so brillant und so kompliziert ist.

Es war der Frieden mit mir selbst, den ich so dringend gebraucht habe, als ich aus Afghanistan zurück kam. Und Sherlock brachte mir diesen Frieden. Man muss sich die Entspannung vorstellen, völlig ungeniert vor jemandem sein zu können, der so oder so alles durchschaut.

Nein, es war nicht nur, dass Sherlock nun weg war. Oder die Art und Weise, wie es geschehen ist.

Es war das riesige Loch, das er hinterlässt, weil er unersetzbar ist.

Als ich Molly das sagte, brach es aus ihr heraus. Unter Tränen und unter absolutem Horror schilderte sie mir, wie Sherlock sie dazu brachte, ihm bei seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord zu helfen. Sie brauchte lange, um mir alles zu erklären, und ich brauchte lange, um es zu glauben. Aber es klang viel mehr nach Sherlock als Selbstmord zu begehen. Ich fragte sie, warum sie es mir erst jetzt sagte. Sie habe es Sherlock versprochen, bekam ich als Antwort, doch sie wolle mich nicht auf dem Gewissen haben. Ich war zu müde, um dahinter zu kommen, was sie meinte.

Und dann schlief ich erstmal einen ganzen Tag lang.

* * *

Mit den Gedanken noch beim letzten Besuch hier in Soho, fällt es mir schwer, wieder an Molly Hooper's Tür zu klopfen. Vermutlich würde ich sie jetzt auch nicht belästigen, wenn sie mich nicht schon viel zerstörter gesehen hätte, als ich jetzt war.

Ich hole sie aus dem Bett, denn sie öffnet erst nach dem vierten oder fünften Klingeln.

»John, oh mein Gott, ist etwas passiert? Sie sehen grauenhaft aus.«

»Rausgeflogen«, bringe ich hervor. Sie bittet mich herein. Ich stelle die Kiste neben der Tür ab und gehe in das Wohnzimmer, lasse mich in einen rosa Sessel fallen. Mollys Wohnung ist kleiner als eine Fischbüchse, zwei Zimmer, keine 45 qm. Ganz gemütlich eigentlich, aber eindeutig die Wohnung einer alleinstehenden Frau. Zuviel Frottee, zuviel weibliche Dekorationswut.

»Kann ich eine Weile hier unterkommen? Sie werden mich nicht bemerken! Nur ein, zwei Monate. Vielleicht nicht mal solange, brauche nur einen Job.«

Freundlich lächelt sie. »Selbstverständlich. Ich hab gern Gesellschaft.«

Molly Hooper ist ein Engel.

»Ich brauche einen Drink, haben Sie was da?« Sie holt mir einen Whiskey und nach dem zweiten Glas, fühle ich mich besser. Lege den Kopf auf der Lehne des Sessels ab und schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

»Was ist schief gegangen?« Sie trägt ein blaues Nachthemd, altmodisch, altjungfernhaft. Den Whiskey schüttet sie allerdings runter wie ein Kerl.

»Alles. Ich hab...ich war nicht sehr entgegenkommend, als Sherlock zurück kam. Ich bin einfach...so...« Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich aufs Atmen.

»Ich verstehe.« Sie trinkt das Glas aus und schüttet uns beiden nach. Tolle Frau, Sherlock hätte sie wirklich besser behandeln sollen.

Eine Weile schweigen wir, hängen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie lässt mir Zeit, bis ich von selbst soweit bin, weiterzureden, aber ich kann einfach nicht.

»Es ist, weil Sie denken, er vertraute Ihnen nicht, oder?«, fragt sie sanft.

»Ja.«

»John, das glaube ich wirklich nicht. Er achtet sehr auf Sie.«

Ich schnaube und leere mein Glas erneut. God save the Whiskey. »Das dachte ich auch mal.«

Molly holt tief Luft. »Als Sie das letzte Mal hier waren, habe ich Ihnen das schon einmal erzählt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Sie davon mitbekommen haben.«

Auf einmal bin ich hundert Prozent aufmerksam. »Ich verstehe nicht...«

»Erinnern Sie sich an die verschwunden Kinder, an dem Tag, an dem...es...passierte?«

Ich nicke und halte ihr mein Glas hin, damit sie nachschenkt. «Hänsel und Gretel, natürlich. Warum?«

Sie füllt es beherzt auf, ein bisschen zu beherzt. Sie verschüttet etwas auf den rechten Ärmel der Strickjacke, die sie sich um die Schultern gelegt hat. »Wir waren zu dritt im Labor und Sherlock analysierte die Spuren der Fußabdrücke, die der Täter hinterlassen hatte. Ich half ihm, Sie sahen die Tatortfotos durch.«

Ich wurde ungeduldig. »Ja, ich hab's vor Augen. Was ist damit?«

«Er erinnerte mich so an meinem Vater. Als er sehr krank wurde, ohne Aussicht auf Heilung, war er zauberhaft zu uns allen, meiner Mutter, mir, meinen Schwestern. Fast fröhlich. Doch ich erhaschte einen Blick auf ihn, als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und...da war solch eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, verstehen Sie? Und Sherlock sah genauso traurig aus, wenn er dachte, Sie sehen nicht hin.«

Ich schweige. Das höre ich zum ersten Mal, kann nicht nicht erinnern, dass sie diese Episode schon vorher mit mir geteilt haben soll.

»Sherlock...Hat vielleicht nicht richtig gehandelt. Aber er wollte Sie beschützen, er tat das nur, um Sie zu beschützen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sie sein Ende teilen, von dem er wohl schon längst wusste, dass es unmittelbar bevorstand.«

»Aber...wir sind Freunde. Ich teile sein Ende, was immer es ist. Er...mich zurückzulassen war nicht okay.«

»Vielleicht nicht. Aber bedenken Sie, er ist nicht so gut in diesen emotionalen Dingen wie Sie und ich. Ich bin sicher, er versteht kaum, was er fühlt.«

Weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Ich entschließe mich für Ablenkung. »Sie haben ihn wirklich gern, oder? Das Licht, in das Sie ihn stellen...ich weiß nicht, ob er das verdient, aber es erzählt auch viel Gutes über Sie.«

Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. »Deshalb erkenne ich, wie gern er Sie hat, John. Weil man an mir seht, wie er sich verhält, wenn er das eben nicht tut.«

Ob es der Whiskey ist oder Mollys Worte, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich fühle eine angenehme Wärme in mir. Ich bin so müde. Zu müde um zu trauern oder zu rätseln.

»John, Sie sollten jetzt schlafen. Ich hole Ihnen eine Decke, kommen Sie.« Ich merke gar nicht, wie mir geschieht, bis Molly mir das Glas aus der Hand nimmt und mich in Richtung Couch dirigiert.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühle ich mich besser. Zwar habe ich schlecht geschlafen, aber lang genug, um mich trotzdem halbwegs ausgeruht zu fühlen. Es ist kurz nach sieben und ich höre die Dusche, also ist Molly anscheinend schon wach.

Die Wohnung hat nur ein Bad. Während ich also darauf warte, dass ich selbst meiner Morgentoilette nachgehen kann, kann ich genauso gut ein paar Sachen fürs Frühstück zusammen suchen. Als ich die Eier brate, kommt sie angezogen aus dem Bad und lächelte.

»Guten Morgen.»

»Guten Morgen, Molly. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Appetit?«

Sie nickt und setzt sich an den Tisch, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab und beobachtet mich.

»Sie sehen viel besser aus als gestern«, stellt sie fest.

»Danke, ich hab wohl etwas Ruhe gebraucht. Vielen Dank noch mal, dass sie so freundlich waren und-«

»Keine Ursache.«

Ich stelle ihr die Eier hier und sie probiert. »Mh, das ist gut! Ist da Cheddar drin?«

»Ja.« Ich setze mich selbst, schiebe ihr eine Tasse Tee herüber und buttre mir einen Toast.

»Köstlich. Ich werde vermutlich im Handumdrehen fett werden, John, das ist Ihnen klar, oder?«

»Und sie werden immer noch hinreißend sein.«

Wir lachen beide. Es ist die erste halbwegs entspannte und normale Unterhaltung, die ich seit Monaten führe.

»Dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass meine Kenntnisse der Kochkünste allenfalls rudimentär sind.«

Sie winkt ab. »Schlimmer als ich kann es nicht sein. Ich wäre eine schlechte Ehefrau, ich kriege nicht mal die einfachsten Sachen hin.« Sie bricht ein Stück von ihrem Toast ab und tunkt ihn in Weintraubengelee. »Wissen Sie, ich hab mir was überlegt. Sie sagten gestern, sie seien auf Arbeitssuche?«

»Unbedingt!«

»Vielleicht finden wir bei mir im Labor etwas Angemessenes, solange bis sie etwas Dauernhaftes finden.«

»Wirklich? Molly, das wäre unheimlich nett.«

Erneutes Abwinken. »Ich schulde Ihnen was.« Ihre Stimme klingt traurig, aber dann lächelt sie plötzlich wieder. »Ich werde mich heute dafür einsetzen, und ich könnte wetten, Mike Stamford unterstützt diesen Vorschlag.«

»Ich...weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.«

Sie grinst. »Sagen Sie einfach: »Ich mache gern jeden Morgen das Frühstück!«.


	5. Interlude Molly

John hat sich bereits Schlafen gelegt, also husche ich auf Zehenspitzen an ihm vorbei und schließe die Haustür ab, weil ich es früher am Abend versäumt hatte. Es ist seine zweite Nacht hier und ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, das er da ist. Auf dem Rückweg in mein Zimmer werfe ich einen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Er sieht zutiefst erschöpft aus. Er drückt sein Kissen fest an seine Brust, aber seine Bettdecke hängt halb auf dem Boden. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und schleiche mich durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm, lege ihm die Decke wieder um die Schulten. Armer Kerl.

Ich bleibe eine Weile neben ihm sitzen und sehe ihm beim Schlafen zu. Seine blonden Haare sind zu lang, seine Wangen liegen tiefer als früher. Trotzdem sieht er gut aus. Mehr als einmal habe ich mir gewünscht, die Gefühle, die ich für Sherlock Holmes habe, auf John Watson übertragen zu können. John ist ein netter Kerl, obwohl, was man so hört, ist er wohl auch nicht der beste Freund aller Zeiten.

Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Sherlock ihm das antut. Zu allen anderen ist er ein Ekel, aber bei John war es immer etwas anderes. Nicht, dass er nicht auch ihm gegenüber furchtbar unsensibel war, doch alleine der immense Augenkontakt, den er stets zu John hat, ist bemerkenswert. Kein Wunder, dass sich alle das Maul zerreißen. Er mag ihn, vermutlich sogar sehr viel mehr als das. Als er mich vor acht Monaten bat, ihm bei seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord zu helfen und John unter keinen Umständen etwas darüber zu sagen, wusste ich schon, worauf das hinausläuft. Doch es ist Sherlock, ich kann ihm einfach nichts abschlagen, ob er mich nun mag oder nicht.

Sherlock ist ein reiner Wissenschaftler, sein eigenes Leben ist ihm nur soviel wert, als das es seiner Erkenntnis dient. Sicher wollte er Jim Moriarty beweisen, dass er klüger ist als er, doch als ich ihn damals fragte, was er tun würde, wenn etwas schief ginge... Er antwortete mir nicht, doch sein Blick sprach Bände. Er hätte sich für John geopfert. Nicht aus Sentimentalität aber ich glaube, weil er John für den besseren Mann hält. Weil John ihm etwas bewiesen hat, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, was das ist. Vielleicht dass der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihm und einem Roboter sein bester Freund ist. Vielleicht weil John sein einziger echter Freund ist. Und ich glaube, weil er ihn liebt.

Ich lasse John in Ruhe schlafen und gehe ins Bad, bürste meine Haare und stecke ein paar Strähnen, die mir sonst immer beim Schlafen ins Gesicht fallen, mit einer Klammer weg. Zugegeben, meine Idee, das John im Labor arbeiten soll, war nicht ohne Hintergedanken. Die beiden müssen die Gelegenheit haben, sich zu sehen, wie sollen Sie sich sonst wieder vertragen?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag stürme ich aufgebracht in mein Labor. Es ist zehn Uhr morgens und ich koche förmlich vor Wut.

Sherlock ist, wie ich angenommen habe, bereits am Mixen, Testen und wer weiß was noch. Ich baue mich neben ihm auf und erdolche ihn mit meinen Blicken.

»Das waren Sie, oder?«

Er verdreht die Augen, sieht jedoch stoisch auf die vier Objektträger, die vor ihm liegen. Weigert sich, mich anzusehen, der Feigling.

»Soll ich Ihnen die 20 Pfund für das kaputte Gerät geben, damit Sie es ersetzen können? Sie haben es doch nie benutzt, also keinen Aufstand bitte. Ich bin beschäftigt.«

Für einen Moment bin ich verwirrt. »Welches kaputte Gerät?«

Nun sieht er mich doch an. »Ach, vergessen Sie's. Warum sind Sie dann sauer?«

Ich will was sagen, doch er unterbricht mich sofort wieder.

»Nein, sagen Sie's nicht. Ordentlich gebürstetes Haar, viel ordentlicher als sonst, und sie kamen gute 15 Minuten zu spät, das heißt Herrenbesuch. Sie riechen nach Alkohol und auf ihrem Ärmel ist ein heller Fleck, wo sie ihn verschüttet und dann halbherzig ausgerieben haben.» Er beugt sich zu mir herüber und zieht scharf die Luft ein. Ich weiche irritiert einen Schritt zurück. »Whiskey, natürlich, oh das sieht definitiv nach John aus. Die 15 Minuten Verspätung, hm, liegt vielleicht an dem exorbitanten Frühstück, dass er zu machen pflegt, wenn er nicht unter Zeitdruck steht. Resultat: John ist bei ihnen eingezogen. Natürlich ist er knapp bei Kasse. Sie wollten ihm einen Job hier besorgen, was auch geklappt hat. Bis ich vor einer Stunde zu Ihrem Boss gegangen und ihm das wieder ausgeredet habe.«

Er ist gut, ja, das ist er. »Genau. Warum? Wollen Sie, dass er auf der Straße landet?«

»Wird er nicht. Sie kümmern sich doch um ihn.«

»Das ist eigentlich ihr Job«, erinnere ich ihn.

»Mein Job ist, wobei Sie mich gerade permanent stören.« Er dreht an einem Rädchen am Mikroskop und schiebt einen der Objektträger darunter.

»Er braucht das. Wenn er den ganzen Tag nur zuhause sitzt, wird ihm das nicht bei seinen Depressionen helfen.« Ich gebe mich noch nicht geschlagen. »Was Sie mit ihm machen, ist nicht okay.«

»Was ich mit John mache, geht Sie gar nichts an.« Er räuspert sich und versucht anscheinend vergeblich, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

»Seit er auf meiner Couch schläft, schon«, werfe ich ein.

»Das tut er immer, wenn er in Wohnungen von Frauen übernachtet. Womöglich stimmen die Gerüchte doch.«

Nun bin ich wirklich sauer. »Ist das alles nur ein Witz für Sie? Sie haben gesagt, sie schulden mir etwas, wenn ich Ihnen helfen, Moriarty zu überlisten-«

Er steht plötzlich auf und dreht sich mit einer so schnellen Bewegung zu mir, dass ich fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Obwohl ich ganz automatisch zurückweiche, ist sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

»Sie haben John alles erzählt, obwohl ich Sie inständig bat, das nicht zu tun! Ich schulde Ihnen gar nichts!»

Seine Wut ist tausend Mal beeindruckender als meine. Sofort fühle ich mich in die Ecke gedrängt. »Sie haben ihn nicht gesehen«, verteidige ich mich. »Sie haben nicht gesehen, wie er auf meinem Teppich lag, wie er-« Die Erinnerung daran ist kaum zu ertragen. Niemand sollte durchmachen müssen. »Sie hätten hören sollen, wie er von Ihnen sprach, stundenlang, bis er heiser war«, erzähle ich leise. »Er hat geweint bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte, seine Trauer war-«, ich hole tief Luft, »Unmöglich mit anzusehen, und ich bin daran gewohnt. Ich tröste täglich trauernde Menschen, das ist mein Job. Aber John...es gibt keinen Trost dafür, wenn man jemanden verliert, den man so geliebt hat. Ich bin nicht wie Sie, ich bin keine Maschine. Und ich konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er sagte, Sie-« Ich stoppe mich selbst, bevor ich zuviel sage.

»Ich was?« Er sieht mich eindringlich an, scheint nicht mal zu atmen, aus Sorge, auch nur ein Wort zu verpassen. »Was sagte er über mich?«, fordert er mich erneut zum Sprechen auf, als ich nichts erwidere.

»Fragen Sie ihn selbst.« Ich drehe mich um und will das Labor verlassen, doch seine Wort halten mich auf.

»Sie sind auch enttäuscht von mir?« fragt er und arbeitet weiter an seinen Studien. Wie kann er das tun, nachdem, was ich ihm gerade sagte?

Also nicke ich. Ja, ich bin enttäuscht.

»Ich hätte in Norwegen bleiben sollen, dass hätte es für alle leichter gemacht.«

»Warum sind Sie nicht geblieben?«

Er sieht von seinem Mikroskop auf. Wie er da sitzt, in seinem perfekt geschnittenen Anzug, die dunklen Locken hängen ihm in die Stirn und seine Augen sehen direkt in meine, vergesse ich oft, wie schrecklich er sein kann. Die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes werfen kleine Falten. Ich weiß, er sieht, was ich denke. Was ich mir manchmal vorstelle, wenn wir hier unten allein sind und schweigend nebeneinander arbeiten. Und ich glaube, es gefällt ihm, solange ich nicht darüber rede und ihn in Ruhe lasse. Seine Eitelkeit ist eine Schwäche.

»Bestimmte Parteien wussten seit ein paar Wochen, dass mein Tod nicht echt war. Als Lestrade mich fand, bereitete ich schon meine Rückkehr nach England vor.«

»Wie konnten die Sie aufspüren?«

Sherlocks Hand schließt sich um den Hals des Mikroskops. Seine Finger sind lang und elegant. Es sind die Finger eines Denkers, nicht eines Arbeiters. »Ich war nachlässig.«

Ich brauche ein, zwei Sekunden, um es zu begreifen. »Sie haben nach John gesehen, oder?«

Sherlock wirft mir einen »Halten Sie ihren Mund, Molly«-Blick zu.

»Werden Sie noch einmal mit meinem Boss reden?«, frage ich ihn.

»Ich kann nicht.« Er tauscht die Objektträger aus. Unmöglich zu sagen, was in ihm vorgeht.

»Warum nicht?«

Er zögert, dreht den Objektträger ein Stück. »Es würde mich zu sehr ablenken.«

Auch wenn ich ihn nicht durchschauen kann, er sagt mit Sicherheit nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

»Sie sollten es tun. Nicht für sich oder ihren tollen Plan, den Sie da haben, sondern für John. Geben Sie ihm etwas, das er machen kann. Und tun sie nicht so, als würden Sie ihn nicht vermissen. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da haben sie sich bei mir stundenlang darüber beschwert, dass John sie einfach allein lässt, um seine Schwester zu besuchen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, die Baker Street ist einsam ohne ihn. Würde er hier arbeiten, könnten Sie ihn sehen.«

»Ich denke darüber nach«, antwortet er kurz. Ich bin schon fast an der Tür. Das Gespräch hat mich ausgelaugt, ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee. Keine Ahnung wie John das früher den ganzen Tag durchgehalten hat. »Und danke. Dass...Sie ihn bei sich wohnen lassen.«

»Wissen Sie...Es ist okay jemanden gern zu haben. Tun wir alle hin und wieder. Das heißt nicht, dass Sie schwach sind,« Ich öffne die Tür-, »Das heißt nur, dass Sie ein Mensch sind« und schließe sie wieder hinter mir.


	6. Loyalität

Nach meinem ersten Tag im Labor des St. Barts Hospitals verbringe den Abend am Schießstand. Muss mich abreagieren. Das St. Bartholomew's Krankenhaus ist ein Symbol für mich, eine Institution, die mich zum Arzt, zum Soldaten und zu Sherlocks Mitbewohner machte. Vorhin im Labor zu stehen und Reagenzgläser zu spülen, machte mich wütend und nachdenklich. Im St. Barts lernte ich Sherlock kennen und verlor ihn wieder, das ist wirklich nicht der beste Ort, um darüber hinwegzukommen. Doch ich möchte Molly gegenüber nicht undankbar sein, weil sie sich sehr für mich eingesetzt hat, damit ich dort arbeiten kann. Versuche einfach ans Gehalt zu denken. Gott sei Dank ließ sich Sherlock den ganzen Tag nicht blicken.

Nun bin ich hier und will die ganze angestaute Wut loswerden. Früher ging ich zu einer Therapeutin, doch das kann ich mit im Moment nicht leisten. Es muss auch anders gehen.

Schießen ist für mich Meditation. Stehe hinter der Glasscheibe und setze die Ohrenschützer auf. Wer schon einmal in einem Raum eine Waffe abgefeuert hat, weiß warum. Ich drücke den Schalter und die Zielscheibe fährt nach hinten. Das dauert ein paar Sekunden. Dann hole ich tief Luft, reduziere mein Atmen auf das essentielle Minimum, bin ich diesen Punkt in mir gefunden habe, in dem ich absolut entspannt bin. Ich öffne meine Augen, ziele und drücke ab. Zusammen dauernd das kaum eine Sekunde. Soweit ich es von hier aus sehen kann, habe ich das Schießen nicht verlernt.

Im Laufe des Krieges habe ich viele verschiedene Waffen abgefeuert, meistens eine gewöhnliche AK-47, wie man die in vielen Armeen der Welt findet. Sie ist eine Russin, eine Handfeuerwaffe. Kein Leichtgewicht, doch von einer Russin erwartet man das auch nicht.

Ich wiederhole die Prozedur, lasse mir diesmal Zeit mit dem Abdrücken. Höre auf den Rhythmus meiner Atmung, die Waffe fest im Griff, die Kontrolle zurück in meiner Hand - öffne die Augen und schieß Hintereinander. Danach atme ich tief ein und aus. Ich fühle mich soviel besser.

Die letzten beiden Jahre waren wie ein Rausch, wie eine nie endende Achterbahnfahrt. Ich hatte viele Freunde in der Schule und auf dem College, ich hatte viele Freunde im Krieg und über einen Mangel an Freundinnen konnte ich mich auch nie beklagen. Wie konnte es dazu kommen, das ich von allen Menschen, die ich je gekannt und geliebt habe, Sherlock Holmes am besten gekannt und am meisten geliebt habe? Weil uns die tiefe Einsamkeit verband, noch aus den Zeiten bevor wir uns trafen? Doch Sherlock Holmes wählte sie freiwillig, ich nicht.

Sein Name bringt mich dazu, die Waffe wieder zu heben und abzudrücken. Wenn ich ihn schon nicht erschießen kann, so sehr er es auch verdient, tut's vielleicht auch die Zielscheibe.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag habe ich nicht soviel Glück. Um neun Uhr bin ich im Labor und teste viele Blutproben auf unterschiedliche Giftstoffe. Als ich die ersten zehn hinter mir habe, fliegen die Labortüren auf. Sherlock. Er scheint in Eile zu sein, mit wehendem Mantel betritt er den Raum, so ähnlich ein ein Pirat ein Schiff entern würde. Der Kragen seines Mantels ist hochgeklappt, sein Anzug teuer, sein violettes Hemd genau die richtige Nuance zu eng Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie.

»Dr Watson«, sagt er und nickt, legt seinen Mantel ab und fährt sich durch die feuchten Haare. Draußen scheint es zu regnen.

»Holmes«, erwidere ich sachlich und widme mich wieder meinen Proben. Meine linke Hand zittert ganz sacht. Unter dem Labortisch, damit Sherlock es nicht zieht, balle ich sie zur Faust und öffne sie wieder. Das mache ich ein paar Mal, dann ist es besser.

»Sie sollten einen Beta-Blocker nehmen, wenn sich das Zittern nicht legt.«

Der Blick, den ich ihm daraufhin zuwerfe, ist mörderisch.

Er holt eine gebrauchte Spritze aus einem Plastikbeutel und spritzt einen Tropfen des Inhalts auf einen Objektträger.

»Ein spannender Fall, an dem Sie dran sind?«, frage ich. Es ist mehr Bedauern in meiner Stimme, als mir lieb ist.

»Leidlich. Ein toter Pfarrer. Man hat mich aus der Kirche geworfen, bevor ich meine Untersuchungen abschließen konnte. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso man mich um die Aufklärung eines Verbrechens bittet, und mich dann nicht meine Arbeit machen lässt!« Er scheint wirklich verärgert zu sein.

Ich muss fast lachen. »Was haben Sie gesagt?«

»Nur die Wahrheit, aber diese Schafsköpfe haben sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Dafür, dass ihre Religion Ihnen die Schuld für alles aufbürdet, haben die Katholiken wirklich kein besonders dickes Fell.« In völligem Unverständnis schüttelt er den Kopf. In all seiner Ignoranz hat Sherlock auch etwas Kindliches, fast Niedliches. Bin versucht, es Naivität zu nennen, aber das trifft es nicht.

»Sind Sie jetzt auch beleidigt? Sie gehören doch gar nicht zu denen.« Sherlock deutet mein Schweigen anscheinend als Kritik.

»Woher wissen Sie, das ich nicht religiös bin? Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen.«

Er sieht mich an. Sherlock schaut einen nie einfach nur an, er scheint stets wie ein Computerscanner in einem Gesicht nach Worten zu suchen, die auf der Oberfläche schwimmen. Und dann nimmt er diese Worte und bastelt eine Geschichte daraus. »Sie waren im Krieg, John. Auch wenn Sie vorher an ihn glaubten, ich bezweifle, dass sie es danach immer noch taten«, sagt er.

»Viele Soldaten fangen erst im Schützengraben an, an Gott zu glauben«. Ich gebe es auf, so zu tun, als würde ich mich noch auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.

»Als ob der ihnen helfen würde«, murmelt Sherlock und rückt näher an das Mikroskop heran.

»Als ich das erste Mal im Gefecht in den Lauf einer Waffe blickte, dachte ich an Gott. Ich bat ihn, mich nicht sterben zu lassen.«

Sherlock kneift die Lippen zusammen. »Aber Sie glauben doch nicht an Gott!« Mein irrationales Verhalten scheint ihn zu verstören.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Und doch bin ich noch am Leben.«

»Was ist passiert?«

»Sein Magazin war leer.«

»Du hattest einfach Glück«, behauptet Sherlock.

»Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es Gott aber auch egal, ob ich an ihn glaube oder nicht. Er beschützt alle Menschen, richtig?« Daran glaube ich wirklich.

»Kam der andere Soldat davon?«

»Nein.« Ich will nicht darüber reden. Er kam nicht davon, weil ich ihm das Genick brach. Als ich Sherlock in die Augen sehe, weiß ich, das er es weiß. Und das er nicht urteilt.

»Warum beschützte Gott dann nicht auch den feindlichen Soldaten?«

Ich überlege kurz. »Vielleicht ist Gott Brite?«

Wir fangen an zu lachen. Das fühlt sich noch viel besser an als Schießen. Lachen zu unpassenden Zeitpunkten, das kannst du nur mit einem wahren Freund machen.

Ein paar Minuten arbeiten wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Als ich eine weitere Blutprobe neu beschrifte, öffnet sich die Tür und Molly kommt herein. Ich lächle sie an.

»Wie ich sehe, leben Sie beide noch.« Sie stellt mir eine weitere Stiege mit Blutproben hin.

Sherlock sieht nicht mal auf. Nach allem, was Molly für ihn getan hat, scheint sie dennoch nicht in seiner Gunst aufgestiegen zu sein. Armes Mädchen.

»Haben Sie die Zeitungen schon gesehen?« Sie zieht eine mehrfach gefaltete Zeitung aus der Tasche ihres Laborkittels. Da Sherlock ihr nach wie vor die Aufmerksamkeit verweigert, nehme ich sie an mich und lese die Überschrift auf der obersten Seite.

»Sherlock...das solltest du dir ansehen«. Anscheinend hat die Presse nun auch mitgekriegt, dass Sherlock Holmes nicht tot ist. Ein Artikel, der fast die ganze Seite einnimmt, und ein Foto daneben. Sherlock mit Deerstalker. Ich grinse innerlich, weil ich weiß, wie sehr er diesen vermaledeiten Hut hasst.

»Ich weiß schon. Um sechs hat Lestrade eine Pressekonferenz angesetzt, um 'die Sache so elegant wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen', wie er sich ausgedrückt hat.«

»Willst du da wirklich hin? Die werden dich mit ihren Fragen zerfetzen.« Ich überfliege den Rest des Artikel. »Ernsthaft...Geh da nicht hin. Die halten dich für einen besessenen Irren. Sie werden sich darin überschlagen, aus dir einen gefährlichen Psychopathen zu machen. Ganz zu schweigen davon-«

Er lässt mich nicht ausreden. »Wenn sie sich die Mühe machen und ordentlich recherchieren würden, könnten sie zumindest diesen Fehler vermeiden.« Sherlock wirkt vollkommen auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, als ging ihn das alles gar nichts an.

Ich gebe Molly die Zeitung zurück. Fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock den Journalisten so ausgesetzt ist. Lestrade ist gut, aber nicht so gut, dass er sie alle in Schach halten kann.

»Ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht, John. Warum kümmert es Sie überhaupt? Ist nicht ihr Problem.«

»Nun sind wir also wieder beim 'Sie'«, murmele ich kaum hörbar. Natürlich war mir aufgefallen, dass wir ganz automatisch ins Duzen abgerutscht sind während unseres Gesprächs. Das scheint nun vorbei zu sein. »Stimmt. Ist nicht mehr mein Problem.«

Damit ist die Sache erledigt. Molly sieht ganz bekümmert aus. Als ich die Spannung und das grässliche Schweigen im Raum nicht mehr aushalte, werfe ich etwas wie 'mache jetzt Pause' in den Raum und verschwinde. Als ich mit Kaffee für Molly und mich und mit einem Tee für Sherlock zurückkomme, ist er schon gegangen. Ohne viel Federlesen werfe ich den Becher Tee in den Müll, dahin, wo Sherlock auch mich geworfen hat.

Nach der Arbeit mache ich etwas, das ich seit meiner Studienzeit nicht mehr gemacht habe: ich gehe laufen. Meine Kondition ist auf dem Niveau einer Schildkröte. Nach zwanzig Minuten kriege ich fast eine Herzattacke und nehme die Bahn zu Molly's Apartment. Sie ist noch im St Barts. Gönne mir eine endlos lange Dusche, werfe mich auf die Couch und schalte den Fernseher ein, weil Lestrade's Pressekonferenz in einer Viertelstunde beginnt.

Journalisten bevölkern das Pressedepartment im Yard und berichten live von der Sensation eines lebenden Detektivs, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Sie erzählen die ganze Geschichte noch einmal, von Moriarty, von unser Flucht, dem anschließenden Selbstmord. Durch eine Glasscheibe im Rücken des Journalisten sehe ich Sherlock an einer Wand stehen, völlig isoliert. Sein Hemd sitzt perfekt, seine Haare sind eher das Gegenteil. Er sieht aus, als wäre er in Gedanken versunken. Sally Donovan diskutiert ein paar Schritte weiter mit Peter Campbell, dem Pressesprecher des Departments. Es laufen viele Menschen herum, die ich von der Arbeit mit dem Yard kennengelernt habe, aber niemand gesellt sich zu ihm.

Als ich Sherlock da so stehen sehe, passiert etwas mit mir. Keiner redet mit ihm, nicht mal Lestrade, denn er steht an der Glastür des abgetrennten Bereichs und lässt die Journalisten herein. Sie schießen sofort die ersten Fotos von Sherlock, er scheint es aber nicht mal zu bemerken. Bestimmt denkt er an einen Fall oder so etwas. Aber ich kann nur daran denken, wie wir lachend auf der Couch im Buckingham Palace saßen, er in ein Bettlaken gewickelt. Ich denke an den einen Abend in der Baker Street, als er beim Lesen auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Sherlock redet im Schlaf und mein Name fiel mehrere Male innerhalb einer Stunde. Wie er mir damals beim Pool mit zitternden Fingern die Weste mit der Bombe vom Körper gerissen hat.

Plötzlich weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe. Greife mir meine Jacke. Sehe mich auf der Straße stehen und nach einem Taxi winken.

Die Straßen sind voll, wir brauchen länger als ich gehofft hatte. Als der Taxifahrer vor Scotland Yard hält, werfe ich ihm das Geld halb in den Schoß und bin schon wieder draußen, noch ehe er das Taxi richtig angehalten hat. Renne die Treppen hoch und hinein in das imposante Gebäude.

Innen ist es kalt. Nur wenige Beamte sind zu sehen. Lege einen kleinen Sprint zum Fahrstuhl hin. Niemand, der mich beachtet, was mir nur Recht ist. Drei Stockwerke, ein Gang und eine Tür später stehe ich vor dem abgetrennten Glasbereich. Die Pressekonferenz läuft noch. Jeder einzelner Platz ist besetzt, vorn sitzen Detective Inspector Lestrade und Sergeant Donovan. Sherlock steht ziemlich verloren daneben. Sein Gesicht ist hart und unbeweglich wie Stein.

Als ich auf die Glastür zugehen will, hält mich ein Polizist auf.

»Sir, da können Sie jetzt nicht rein. Sehen sie nicht, dass die Pressekonferenz läuft?«

Er packt mich bei den Schultern. Ich muss tief durchatmen und mich beherrschen, ihn nicht einfach über den Haufen zu laufen.

»Natürlich sehe ich das, ich bin kein Idiot. Lassen Sie mich durch, ich muss da rein.« Versuche mich an ihm vorbeizuschieben. Er ist noch jung, lässt sich aber nicht beirren.

»Ich muss Sie nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass sie keine Befugnis-«

«Zur Hölle mit der Befugnis!« schreie ich ihn an. «Ich bin John Watson, das da drin geht mich verdammt noch mal auch was an!»

Weder mein Name noch mein Schreien beeindrucken ihn. Er ist einen ganzen Kopf größer, vielleicht liegt's daran.

»Bitte verlassen Sie umgehend das Gebäude, sie-«

Ich höre nicht mehr zu. Ein paar der Presseleute sind bereits auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Sherlock hat den Blick gesenkt, aber Lestrade winkt mich herein. Endlich lässt mich der übereifrige Beamte gehen.

Ich straffe meine Schultern, atme tief durch und mache mich mit großen, steifen Schritten auf den Weg in den Raum.

Kaum ist die Tür geöffnet, bombardieren mich die Pressfritzen mit Fragen. Einige stehen auf, die Blitzlichter ihrer Kameras blenden mich. Ich gehe um die Stühle herum nach vorne, den Blick auf Sherlock gerichtet, der nun jeden meiner Schritte verfolgt. Neben ihm angekommen, breitet sich auch hier die Spannung aus, die schon vorhin im Labor so spürbar war. Mein Herz rast.

»Sie sind nicht kleinzukriegen, nicht wahr?«, fragt Sherlock leise. Seitlich über die Schulter sehe ich ihn an. Er lächelt traurig.

Als ich wieder nach vorn sehe, spüre ich noch immer seinen Blick auf mir. »Ich bin nur hier, weil ich in die Zeitung will«, antworte ich und lächle zurück.


	7. Caring Is Not An Advantage

Als ich 12 Jahre alt war, hatte ich einen Brieffreund, Pete. Er lebte mit seiner Familie in Cardiff und war zwei Jahre älter als ich. Kennengelernt hatten wir uns beim Tierarzt aus dem Vorort von London, aus dem ich stamme. Ich saß dort mit meinem Vater und unserem vier Jahre alten Cockerspaniel; er ganz allein mit der hochschwangeren Katze seiner Oma. Während mein Dad mit Beacon, besagtem Cockerspaniel, drinnen beim Arzt war, unterhielt ich mich mit Pete im Warteraum. Es war ein warmer Juniabend, die Schulferien hatten gerade begonnen.

Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden und hielten es deshalb für angebracht, dass er seine Ferien bei seiner Oma verbrachte. Pete hasste seinen Vater, ich fürchtete meinen. Beides ehemalige Soldaten. Wir hatten uns etwas zu erzählen.

Wir verbrachten den Sommer zusammen, auf dem Fahrrad, immer unterwegs in der Nachbarschaft. Während Pete im Haus seiner Oma alle Freiheiten genoss, musste ich mich häufig unter Vorwänden aus dem Haus schleichen, um Pete zu treffen, aber es lohnte sich immer. Wir waren verschieden aufgewachsen, aus verschiedenen Schichten stammend, doch das spielte nie eine Rolle. Er war außergewöhnlich, er war sehr gescheit, er war sehr cool. Ich profitierte davon.

Wir saßen im Maisfeld und nagten die Maiskörner von den Kolben, wir rauchten Zigarettenstummel, die wir von der Straße aufgelesen hatten. Wir küssten uns ein Mal, nichts war dabei. Reine Neugier.

Als der Sommer vorbei war, kehrte Pete nach Cardiff und ich in ein Zuhause voller Eintönigkeit zurück. Doch wir schrieben uns über Monate hinweg Briefe, regelmäßig, und diese Briefe waren oft Höhepunkt meiner Woche. Als ich begann, ihm von einem neuen Schüler aus meiner Klasse zu berichten, fragte er mich in einem Brief, ob ich den genauso küssen würde wie ihn.

Da stellte sich heraus, dass mein Vater alle neuen Briefe las, während ich in der Schule war. Und das mein Vater dachte, ich sei schwul.

Obwohl ich nach meinem Verständnis sowohl zuvor als auch danach noch weitaus schlimmere Dinge getan hatte, bekam ich für diese unschuldigen Küsse zweier heranwachsender Jungen die schlimmste Tracht Prügel meines Lebens. Meine Mutter nahm mich für zwei Wochen aus der Schule, weil ich deutlich sichtbare Prellungen im Gesicht hatte. Ich hörte auf, Pete zu schreiben, aber nicht, weil mein Vater das von mir verlangte.

Ich hörte auf, weil mir nie in den Sinn gekommen war, dass Jungs zu küssen etwas schlechtes sein könnte.

* * *

Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen, doch wie immer habe ich nicht richtig hingeguckt. Bis gestern schien es mir eine super Idee zu sein, einfach diese verdammte Pressekonferenz zu Sherlocks vorgetäuschtem Selbstmord zu stürmen und ihm den Rücken zu stärken.

Doch nun habe ich die Zeitungen überflogen. Und obwohl das, was sie schreiben, zumeist irrelevant oder schlicht falsch ist, liegen sie mit einer Sache richtig. Mit einem Foto.

Es ist immer dasselbe, in jeder verdammten Zeitung dieser Stadt haben sie dasselbe Foto abgedruckt. Breites Format, nicht sehr hoch. Links im Bild ist Sherlock zu sehen. Ganz gerader Rücken, ganz Wangenknochen, und ein Lächeln...nun ja, ein Lächeln, das vollkommen Sherlock ist. Ein bisschen unschuldig, ein bisschen hintersinnig. Ein Lächeln jedoch, dass in die 221b gehört und nicht vor die Kameras.

Am rechten Rand des Bildes stehe ich. Die Haltung eines Soldaten, den Blick so fest auf meinen Freund gerichtet, als könne ich ihn damit in Flammen setzen. Mein Mund leicht geöffnet, als wäre ich außer Atem. Pinke Flecken auf meinen Wangen.

Zwischen Sherlock und mir, übrigens ist da sehr viel Platz zwischen uns, erkennt man unscharf die hellblaue Wand des Presseraumes, da ist nichts, dass unseren Blickkontakt unterbricht oder erklärt. Zum ersten Mal verstehe ich, warum die Leute uns für ein Paar halten. Unsere Blicke sind tiefer als der Marianengraben, länger als der Nil, vielsagender als Shakespeares Hamlet. Wie kann etwas für uns so normales und unbedeutendes wie Augenkontakt von außen so... Leidenschaftlich aussehen?

Statt also dafür zu sorgen, dass Sherlock Holmes nicht ohne seinen Blogger vor die Presse treten muss, haben ich ihm einen neuen Beziehungsstatus verpasst, und mir gleich mit. Sie schreiben alle mehr oder weniger dasselbe, von »offensichtlich nicht nur platonisch« bis »unsterblich verliebt« sind alle Facetten dabei. Der Verdacht hing schon immer in der Luft, aber mein plötzliches Erscheinen bei dieser verdammten Presseveranstaltung gab den Gerüchten wohl den richtigen Schubs.

Es gibt ein paar sehr derbe Kommentare dazu. Die kann ich verkraften. Doch in der Sun ist eine Karikatur von uns, die...nein, ich will das wirklich nicht beschreiben. Jeder in dieser Stadt, vielleicht sogar in diesem Land, wird das lesen. Es sollte mich nicht stören, aber das tut es. Gewaltig. Nicht weil es Sherlock ist, sondern weil es so verdammt falsch ist. Herrgott, er hat mich gerade erst aus unserer Wohnung geworfen, nachdem er mich acht Monate lang glauben ließ, er sei tot. Gibt es noch deutlichere Beweise?

Ich bin tief verletzt. Weiß nicht mal genau, wieso mich das so trifft. Achtlos werfe ich die Zeitungen auf einen Stapel und beobachte mein Handy auf dem Tisch vor mir, dass alle paar Minuten vibriert. Alles Anrufe von Reportern, Interviewanfragen, etc. Warum ist das überhaupt eine Meldung wert? Selbst wenn es stimmen würde, na und, dann wären wir eben schwul. Warum ist das so wichtig?

_Weil es das ist,_ meldet sich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Weil sie zumindest deinen Blick nicht absolut falsch gedeutet haben. Du hast daran gedacht, das hast du doch, nicht wahr? Die vielen einsamen Stunden in der Baker Street ohne ihn, du hast dich gefragt, ob da nicht vielleicht mehr dahintersteckt, hast dir manchmal vorgestellt, die kleinen Locken in seinem Nacken zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu fühlen, die Linie seines Nackens zu ertasten, du hast dir vorgestellt, wie-_

Ach, haltet alle die Schnauze, verdammt noch mal.

* * *

Ein Lufthauch weckt mich. Da ich nun konstant in Mollys Wohnung schlafe, wache ich nicht selten auf, weil Geräusche und Umgebung mir noch immer fremd sind. Aber diesmal ist etwas anders. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Im Wohnzimmer ist jemand.

Ich liege ganz still und achte darauf, meinen Atem so ruhig zu halten, als würde ich schlafen. Wie spät mag es sein? Es ist noch dunkel draußen. Ich habe das Gefühl, schon lange geschlafen zu haben. Das Fenster über der Couch, auf der ich nächtige, ist nur angekippt, ich kann draußen bereits Vögel singen hören. Wahrscheinlich ist es zwischen halb vier und fünf Uhr morgens. Zu zeitig für Molly, um aufzustehen, und sie würde nicht-

Da! Ich höre jemanden atmen. Um Gottes Willen, das ist nicht gut. Es scheint von der Tür zu kommen. Ich halte meine Augen weiterhin einen kleinen Spalt offen, aber ich erkenne nichts. Jemand bewegt sich fast lautlos. Und sehr langsam. In meine Richtung. Wo ist meine Waffe?

In der Kiste rechts neben der Couch, am Kopfende. Ich glaube ein Pullover liegt obendrauf. Wie viele Sekunden, um mich zu erheben, mich über die Lehne der Couch zu beugen, nach unten zu greifen, den Pullover beiseite zu schieben, die Waffe zu finden, zu ziehen, die Sicherung zu lösen und sie auf den Eindringling zu halten? Vier Sekunden? Fünf? Ich muss es schneller schaffen. Wenn der andere auch eine Waffe hat und nur halb so gut damit umgehen kann wie ich, sind Molly und ich in fünf Sekunden tot.

Ich erkenne jetzt den Umriss des Mannes. Er ist sehr groß. Trägt glänzende Schuhe. Er kommt immer näher.

Bevor er entdeckt, das ich bereits wach bin, wage ich es.

Ich stoße einen lauten Schrei aus. Der Mann zuckt heftig zusammen. Noch ehe er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hat, halte ich meine Waffe an seinen Kopf. Bravo, Watson, das waren nicht mal drei Sekunden! Ja, ein bisschen stolz bin ich auf mich.

Jetzt sehe ich genauer hin, die Frisur kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!

»Runter auf die Knie«, zische ich.

»Ist das dein Ernst? Du hast mich doch längst erkannt! Du kannst die Waffe jetzt runternehmen.«

»Runter. Auf. Die Knie.« Meine Stimme lässt keinen Widerspruch zu. Der Eindringling, mir leider Gottes wohl bekannt, lässt sich auf die Knie fallen. Ich atme tief durch, dann entsichere ich die Waffe und mache das Licht an.

»Sherlock! Um Himmels Willen! In Molly's Haus? Mitten in der Nacht?«

Da kniet er, mein Ex-Mitbewohner, mein Ex-Bester Freund, der Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes höchstpersönlich.

Er sieht zu mir auf. »Darf ich aufstehen, Captain?« Er klingt devot und grinst mich an, allein dafür möchte ich ihm gern den Rücken meiner SIG Sauer über den Schädel ziehen.

«Von mir aus.« Ich werfe die Waffe in die Kiste zurück und lasse mich auf die Couch fallen. Bin erschöpft. Sherlock zieht sich den Mantel aus und setzt sich daneben. Er lehnt sich zurück, schließt die Augen und seufzt zufrieden.

Ich werde nie schlau aus ihm.

»Möchtest du mir vielleicht erklären, warum du mitten in der Nacht hier einbrichst?«

Er lässt seinen Kopf zu Seite fallen, um mich anzusehen. »Hatte einen Disput mit Mycroft. Konnte nicht eher weg.«

Sherlock hat unglaubliche Augen. Vielleicht sind sie so schön, weil sie so unnatürlich sind. Helles Türkis, aber nicht allein das. Braune Flecken darin. Grüner Rand um die Iris. Absolut einzigartig. Ich erinnere mich an ein anderes Mal, als ich in diese Augen sah. Ich kniete auf einem Gehweg in einer Pfütze aus Blut.

Senke den Blick. Ich weiß, warum er hier ist. Er will es mir erklären, er will mir alles erklären. Aber bin ich soweit, es mir anzuhören? Die Wahrheit wird schrecklich sein. Aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören, dass er Molly mehr vertraut als mir. Da ist ein Knoten in meinem Bauch, tief in meinen Eingeweiden. Dieser Knoten sagt mir, er will es beenden.

Sherlock seufzt wieder, und wirft einen Blick auf die Zeitungen. Alle denken, wir lieben uns. Auf jede Art, die man sich lieben kann, versteht sich. Sie könnten sich nicht noch mehr irren. »Endlich brauchen wir uns nicht mehr zu verstecken«, sagt er und dreht die oberste Zeitung so, dass das Foto von uns zu sehen ist.

»Wirklich witzig«, erwidere ich.

Er grinst. Nach ein paar Sekunden grinse ich zurück.

»Ich hätte dich einfach deine Pressekonferenz machen lassen sollen, ich war dir wirklich keine Hilfe. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Du brauchst mich nicht, du wärst mit der Presse allein viel besser klargekommen.« Ist das meine Entschuldigung? Ja, vermutlich.

»Sich jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen, ist nicht hilfreich. Ich hab sowieso kein Problem damit, was sie schreiben. Du?«

»Du hattest noch nie Probleme damit, was die Leute über uns sagen.«

»Nein.« Er holt sein iPhone aus der Tasche und tippt eine kurze Nachricht. »Aber dir scheint es was auszumachen.«

»Das ist nicht wahr.«

»Doch, das ist es.« Er tippt mir gegen die Stirn und sein Handy verschwindet in der Manteltasche. »Die Falte hier bildet sich immer, wenn du verärgert bist. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Oder wenn die Leute fälschlicherweise annehmen, wir wären zusammen.«

»Es ist nicht...nicht wegen dir.«

»Ich weiß. Es ist wegen deinem Vater.«

Ich sehe Sherlock an. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn richtig verstehe. »Was meinst du damit?«

Er verdreht die Augen. »John, das ist offensichtlich. Dazu muss man sich nur dein Schlafzimmer in der Baker Street ansehen. Die Bücher auf deinem Nachttisch sind nach Größe sortiert, deine Shorts genau auf Kante gefaltet, ganz zu schweigen von deiner Angewohnheit, die Ecken deines Bettlakens perfekt zu überschlagen, wie im Krankenhaus. Deine übertriebene Ordentlichkeit bedeutet entweder, dass du lange Zeit in der Psychiatrie warst, oder beim Militär. Beide Einrichtungen verpflichten ihre Insassen zu absoluter Ordnung. Bei dir ist es das Militär, wie wir wissen, aber das ist nicht alles. Deine Handschrift ist gerade und sauber, und obwohl du Linkshänder bist, ist deine rechte Hand gleichermaßen gut trainiert. Du hast eine sehr sentimentale Sicht auf den Krieg. Du wurdest in Afghanistan verwundet und wolltest nicht nach England zurück. Du wolltest dort bleiben. Du schämst dich dafür, dass man dich zurückgeschickt hat, weil du ihnen als verwundeter Arzt nicht mehr von Nutzen warst. Du vermisst die Gefahr, so wie die meisten deiner Kameraden die Heimat vermissen, weshalb du bei der Lösung unserer Fälle immer dein Bestes gibst, auch wenn, seien wir ehrlich, es nicht immer das Beste für den Fall ist. Aber je gefährlicher es wird, desto ruhiger und rationaler wirst du. Sobald du wieder die Chance bekommst, wirst du dich freiwillig als Militärarzt melden. Und ich bezweifle stark, dass dir auch nur eine deiner Freundinnen das gleiche Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit vermittelt hat, wie deine SIG Sauer dort in der Kiste. Das alles lässt nur einen Schluss zu: Vater mit militärischem Hintergrund, vermutlich auch verwundet, womöglich sogar tödlich. Er wollte immer, dass du Soldat wirst, aber insgeheim wolltest du Arzt werden. Du hast einen Weg gefunden, beides möglich zu machen, gratuliere. Er brachte dich dazu, mit der rechten Hand ebenso reaktionsschnell zu werden wie mit der linken, gegen deine Natur. Er brachte dir das Schießen bei. Er war streng, hat dich gedrillt, deshalb auch deine übertrieben steife Körperhaltung. Es gab noch mehr Dinge, die er dir gegen deine Natur aufgezwungen hat, nicht wahr? Zum Beispiel zu verleugnen, das du dich zu Männern hingezogen fühlst? Du wolltest immer, dass er stolz auf dich ist, was du aber nie erreicht hast. Er verachtet dich, und je mehr er dich verachtet, desto mehr verehrst du ihn. Und wenn dein Tod in Afghanistan ihn stolz gemacht hätte, wärst du gestorben.«

Ich glaube, noch nie zuvor bin ich auf so vielfältige Weise beleidigt worden. Mir von Sherlock Lektionen über den Krieg, meine Kindheit und meinen Vater anzuhören, macht mich verdammt wütend. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie tief die Falte zwischen meinen Augenbrauen jetzt ist, die, wie Sherlock so treffend bemerkte, meine Ärgernis ausdrückt.

»Du weißt, wie ich meine Shorts falte?« Ich beschließe, den Rest nicht zu kommentieren.

»Ich weiß alles über dich.«

»Tust du nicht!« Ich werde laut, lauter als beabsichtigt.

»Doch. Das ist nicht halb so schwer, wie du denkst. Aber das sollte dich nicht überraschen, du bist für mich nicht weniger durchschaubar als alle anderen Menschen auch.«

»Mit anderen Worten, ich bin dumm und einfältig.«

»John, das ist-«

»Nicht ungewöhnlich, ich weiß. Alle anderen Menschen sind es ja auch, abgesehen von dir natürlich. Du bist natürlich brillant und hast immer Recht.«

»Es gibt keinen Grund, sich von der Wahrheit angegriffen zu fühlen-«

»ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL.« Okay, here we go. Jetzt schreie ich doch. »Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst? Wie verletzend das ist? Habe ich mich noch nicht genug erniedrigt, als ich dachte, du wärst tot? Reicht dir das noch nicht, nein?« Ich kicke gegen den Tisch mit den Zeitungen. Er kippt um, dann greife ich nach meiner Hose und ziehe sie mir über die Shorts.

»Das was ich sagte, habe ich an dir abgelesen, nicht an deinem Vater. Den kenne ich nicht. Ich denke, er verachtet dich, weil du denkst, er verachtet dich.«

Ich ziehe meine Jacke an. Was für ein beschissener Tag. Ich sehe ihn an, vielleicht warte ich auf eine Entschuldigung oder irgendwas, irgendwas, dass es wieder gut macht, dass das alles wieder gut macht. Sherlock versucht zu lächeln, wohl um die Situation zu entschärfen. Ohne drüber nachzudenken schlage ich meine Faust in sein Gesicht. Wie kann er es wagen, mich anzulächeln, jetzt?

Er hat es nicht kommen sehen. Sherlock stolpert zur Seite, fängt seinen Fall aber auf. Er hält sich die Wange, sieht mich aber nicht an.

»Ich wünschte, du wärst wirklich tot«, flüstere ich. Werde bereuen, was ich gerade getan habe, das ist mir schon jetzt klar. Aber ich ertrag es in diesem Moment nicht, noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Es reicht, es reicht einfach.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verlasse ich Mollys Haus und schlage geräuschvoll die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich flüchte, bevor Sherlock mir sagen kann, dass er unsere Freundschaft beenden will, und damit auch all das, was jenseits der Freundschaft vielleicht möglich gewesen wäre.

* * *

Molly's Sicht

Auf seinem linken Wangenknochen ist ein Riss in der Haut. Sherlock will mich wegstoßen, als ich die Wunde säubern will, aber ich lasse nicht von meiner Mission ab. John ist wirklich bedeutend kräftiger, als er aussieht. Sherlocks linke Wange ist rot wie die Feuer von Mordor.

»Er ist nicht wirklich sauer. Er hat es wieder vermieden, mir die Nase oder den Kiefer zu brechen, also ist er nicht wirklich sauer.« Blut auf seinen Lippen. Er wischt mit dem Handrücken darüber.

»Eine sehr merkwürdige Art zu bewerten, was gerade passiert ist«, murmele ich.

»Was verstehen Sie davon, Molly?«

Ich desinfiziere die Wunde länger als nötig, aber er scheint den Schmerz nicht zu spüren. »Das war absolut unnötig, was Sie ihm gesagt haben. Überhaupt, was Sie ihm antun, ist vollkommen unnötig. Warum sind Sie zurückgekommen, wenn Sie ihn so offensichtlich für überflüssig halten?« Ich klebe ein Pflaster auf die Wunde. Sherlock antwortet mir nicht, also antworte ich für ihn.

»Weil sie ihn noch immer beschützen, nicht wahr?«

»Nur zur Sicherheit, bis ich weiß, mit wem ich es zu tun habe.«

»Moriarty's Nachfolger?«

Sherlock nickt.

»Nur damit ich es vermeide, den gleichen Fehler noch mal zu machen: Wie sieht er aus? Ein Psychopath als Exfreund reicht mir völlig.«

»Nicht ihr Typ, Molly. Keine Sorge.«

Ich räume den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder ein. «Sie müssen sich entschuldigen. Und bitten Sie ihn, wieder bei Ihnen einzuziehen.«

»Wieso? Sie mögen es, John hier zu haben. Sie fühlen sich viel weniger einsam, seitdem er bei Ihnen wohnt.«

Ich sehe Sherlock an. »Genau wie Sie.«

* * *

John's Sicht

Am nächsten Tag bin ich wieder im Labor und gehe Molly zur Hand. Sherlock ist nicht da, worüber ich froh bin. Seit diesem verdammten Tag, als er vom St. Barts gesprungen ist, bin ich nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich kann so nicht weitermachen.

In der Mittagspause google ich den nächsten Friseur und suche ihn auf. Lasse mir die Haare schneiden. Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder zu mir finde, und deshalb werde ich nach Feierabend in die Baker Street fahren und das ausstehende Gespräch mit Sherlock hinter mich bringen.

Als ich ins St. Barts zurückkomme, gehe ich in den zweiten Obduktionssaal, in dem Molly gerade eine Leber entnehmen will, wie ich auf dem Plan an der Tür entnehmen kann.

»Ah, John. Sie waren beim Friseur«, stellt sie fest. »Steht Ihnen.«

»Vielen Dank. Ich habe Ihnen die Proben aus dem Büro mitgebracht, wo soll ich-«

»Stellen Sie sie einfach dort rüber.« Sie deutet auf einen Tisch ganz in der Nähe. Ich befolge ihre Anweisung und will wieder verschwinden. »Könnten Sie mir etwas zur Hand gehen?«

Vermute, sie will mit mir reden. Molly ist außerordentlich gut in ihrem Job, sie braucht keine Hilfe.

»Natürlich.« Ich gehe in den Nebenraum, ziehe mir Kittel und Handschuhe an. Sie schneidet den Bauchraum der Leiche auf, als ich zurückkomme. Ich halte die Bauchdecke mit einem Instrument auseinander, während Sie das Skalpell ansetzt.

»Ich bin gestern wachgeworden und habe Ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört. Tut mir Leid«, sagt sie. Sie will reden, genau wie ich vermutet habe.

»Mir tut es Leid, dass Sie wachgeworden sind.«

Für einen Moment schweigt sie. Während sie die Leber herausschneidet, rufe ich mir sämtliche medizinische Bezeichnungen der Körperteile ins Gedächtnis, die sie dabei berührt, vorrangig um zu sehen, ob ich die Namen behalten habe. Habe ich. Zweitrangig um mich davon abzulenken, was heute Abend auf mich wartet. Wie werde ich mein Leben weiterführen, ohne Sherlock? Weiß keine Antwort. Die grelle OP-Lampe über uns brennt in meinem Nacken, ich fange an zu schwitzen.

»Typisch Sherlock, mitten in der Nacht einzubrechen.« Geschickt greift sie mit ihren Finger unter die Leber und trennt sie heraus. Sie hält das Skalpell so selbstverständlich, als wäre es eine natürliche Verlängerung ihres Zeigefingers.

»Ganz Ihrer Meinung.«

»Warum war er überhaupt da?«

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Wohl um zu reden. Um...«, um mir endgültig den Laufpass zu geben, hätte ich beinahe gesagt. »Na ja, sie wissen schon.«

»Nicht wirklich, aber er schuldet Ihnen längst eine Erklärung.« Sie hebt die Leber heraus und legt sie in eine Metallschale. Ich lege die benutzten Instrumente zurück und Molly näht den Bauch wieder zu.

»Was...ähm...«, sie zögert kurz. »Was wird Ihr Vater sagen, wenn er die Zeitungen liest?«

»Vermutlich ›Er ist nicht mein Sohn‹«, antworte ich. Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt mir den Hals entlang in den Kragen. »Und dabei ist es nicht mal wahr.«

»Das denken Sie?« Sie klingt ehrlich überrascht. »John, ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, Sie...Sie haben nicht um Sherlock getrauert wie um einen Freund. Sie haben getrauert um eine Liebe. Und daran ist nichts Verkehrtes.«

»Nein...Nein!«, widerspreche ich mit mehr Härte, als nötig wäre. »Das ist es nicht! Warum denken immer alle, das wir heimlich ein Paar sind! Ist die Vorstellung einer tiefen Männerfreundschaft wirklich so abwegig?«

»Ich glaube gar nicht, dass alle denken, sie tun es heimlich.« Molly ist fertig. Sie tritt zurück, zieht ihre Handschuhe aus, wäscht und desinfiziert ihre Hände. Ich mache es ihr nach. Danach lehnt sie sich nach vorn auf den Schreibtisch an der Wand und sucht in einem wirren Stapel auf dem Tisch nach etwas. Schließlich reicht sie mir die Sun. Auf der Titelseite das Bild von mir und Sherlock.

»Sehen Sie sich seinen Blick an. Sehen Sie genau hin, wie er Sie anguckt.«

Ich sehe es. Und ich weiß sehr genau, was sie meint. Aber ich will es weder sehen noch wissen.

»Es täuscht. Er hat mich belogen, hinters Licht geführt, mich aus der Wohnung geworfen, er...Nein. Ich weiß, was das Bild impliziert, aber es ist nicht wahr. Es ist einfach nicht wahr.« Ich klinge trauriger als beabsichtig. So ein Riesenhaufen Scheiße.

»Er ist früher aus Norwegen zurückgekommen, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Wegen Lestrade, weil der ihm auf den Fersen war? Niemals. Lestrade war ihm auf den Fersen, weil Sherlock es wollte. Es geht ihm nur um Sie. Das ist Liebe. Sie können es wahr werden lassen. Wenn Sie es wollen.« Molly fällt es schwer, die Fassung zu wahren, das ist ihr deutlich anzusehen. Ganz schön hartnäckig ist sie trotzdem, aber das muss man wohl auch sein, wenn man in einen Irren verliebt ist.

»Molly...hier geht es um Sherlock Holmes. Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass das absolut...das ist mein Todesurteil. Okay, nehmen wir für eine Sekunde an, dass Sie Recht haben. Er vereinnahmt mich jetzt schon komplett, wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn wir diese Grenze überschreiten? Er kennt überhaupt keine Scheu vor meiner Privatsphäre, geschweige denn, dass er es respektiert, wenn ich Zeit außerhalb der Baker Street verbringen will. Natürlich weiß er es einfach nicht besser, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Er kettet mich an sich und ich hab überhaupt keine Chance, dem was entgegenzusetzen. Und irgendwann, wenn dieses Experiment für ihn abgeschlossen ist und er die Erfahrungen gemacht hat, die er machen wollte, oder wenn er sich anfängt zu langweilen - und das wird passieren, keine Frage - wird er mir vorschlagen, wieder dahin zurückzukehren, wo wir angefangen haben. Freunde, Mitbewohner, der Consulting Detective und sein Blogger. Ich erspare mir sehr viel Kummer, wenn wir einfach dabei bleiben, wie es ist. Ich habe tatsächlich Spaß an unseren Fällen.«

Sie nickt und versucht zu lächeln, aber ich sehe die aufsteigenden Tränen trotzdem. Ich lege ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. »Es tut mir leid, Molly. Oh Gott, es tut mir leid.«

»Alles okay, John«, beruhigt sie mich mit erstickter Stimme. »Wirklich. Ich bin darüber hinweg, dass Sherlock nicht an mir interessiert ist, es ist nur...« Sie hält inne, lässt den Kopf hängen. Schließt die Augen. Atmet tief durch. Als sie den Kopf wieder hebt, sind ihre Haltung und Stimme viel kräftiger. »Sagen Sie es Sherlock. Genau das, was Sie mir gerade gesagt haben. Das heißt, genau so wie sie es mir gesagt haben. Und wenn Sie noch hundert Mal betonen, das Sie nicht auf eine Beziehung aus sind, sie sind bereits in einer. Sherlock weiß es, ich weiß es, Lestrade weiß es, seit gestern weiß es ganz London. Der einzige Mensch, dem das nicht klar ist, der sind sie.«

Ich denke für einen Moment darüber nach. Stelle mir vor wie Sherlock und ich in der Baker Street beim Tee zusammensitzen. Er liegt in seinem Morgenmantel auf der Couch und langweilt sich, ich trinke Tee und lese die Zeitung. Dann blicke ich auf und sage: »Übrigens, Sherlock, ich denke, wir sollten unsere Freundschaft lieber nicht vertiefen. Du würdest mich fallen lassen, sobald das Experiment beendet ist, und mehr als ein Experiment wird es für dich sowieso nicht sein. Die Leute halten dich für viel sentimentaler als du bist, aber ich weiß es besser. Also...naja, lassen wir es wie es ist, oder?« Sherlock würde lediglich die Augen verdrehen über meinen langen Sermon und sagen: »Was auch immer, John.« Und damit wäre die Sache erledigt.

»Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Wirklich nicht. Selbst wenn all das, was er tut, nur eine verschrobene Art wäre mir zu sagen, was ich ihm etwas bedeute...Eine Beziehung erfordert Dinge von Sherlock, die er verabscheut. Das würde niemals gut gehen. Ich bin zufrieden damit, wie es ist. Sollen die Zeitungen schreiben, was sie wollen. Es ist einfach nicht wahr.«

Und damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt. Im Nachhinein bin ich Molly dankbar für das Gespräch. Es hat mir vor Augen geführt, dass das, was mir so durch den Kopf geht, unmöglich ist.

* * *

Eine schwarze Limousine steht vor 221b. Mycroft, ohne Zweifel. Schon auf der Straße höre ich Geschrei von oben aus den Fenstern.

Die Haustür ist nur angelehnt. Ich gehe hinein, betrete den angenehm kühlen Flur und schließe die Tür leise hinter mir. Hier unten versteht man jedes Wort.

»Halt dich da raus, Mycroft! Es ist mein Ernst!«

»Du wolltest es, oder nicht? Du wolltest John Watson zurück und ich hab Himmel und Hölle für dich in Bewegung gesetzt, um das möglich zu machen. Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen du auf alle anderen herabgesehen hast, die eine Partnerschaft schätzen, bist du am Ende nicht besser als sie. Du bist so hoffnungslos verrückt nach ihm, dass es die Grenze von amüsiert zu bedenklich längst überschritten hat. Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wundern. Du wartest schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie John Watson. Nicht bewusst, natürlich nicht. Aber du vergisst, dass Menschen wie du und ich nicht dafür gemacht sind. Allein sind wir unschlagbar. Aber John macht dich verletzlich, schwach, angreifbar. Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt, Liebe ist kein Vorteil. Du musst dich entscheiden, Sherlock.«

Ich bin geschockt von Mycrofts Worten. _Du wartest schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie John Watson._

»Du weißt, dass er unten steht, und jedes Wort mithört, oder?» Sherlock. »Oh, du bist gut, Mycroft, wirklich gut. Und jetzt RAUS!«

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Mycroft Holmes kommt die Treppe herunter, perfekt gekleidet wie immer. An seinem Handgelenk baumelt ein Regenschirm. Er sieht gutgelaunt aus.

»John«, sagt er und nickt mir zu, dann öffnet und schließt er die Haustür wieder hinter mir.

_Du wartest schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie John Watson._

Langsam gehe ich die Stufen hoch.

Die Wohnung sieht schlimm aus. Papiere auf dem Boden, Kissen auf dem Boden, der Fernseher eingeschlagen. Die Gardine hängt nur noch halb an der Gardinenstange, der Vorhang ist zerrissen. Dreck überall. Die Couch ist um 90° gedreht. Sherlock ist nicht zu sehen. Als ich langsam näher trete, sehe ich, dass er auf der Couch liegt, mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne und dem Rücken zu mir. Sein Hemd hängt hinten aus der Hose.

Ich lasse ihn erst einmal in Ruhe und gehe in die Küche. Hier ist das Chaos weniger schlimm, wenn man den Tisch nicht allzu genau betrachtet. Ich setze Wasser auf. Suche zwei saubere Teetassen, finde keine. Wasche zwei benutzte ab. Lasse mir viel Zeit. Als der Tee fertig ist, stelle ich ihn auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setze mich in einen Sessel. Keine Reaktion von Sherlock.

»Der Fall mit dem Priester, hast du ihn gelöst?«

»Ja, die Frau seines Bruders war's. Aber ich weiß noch nicht warum.« Er murmelt es nicht zu mir, sondern zu den Polstern der Couch. Irgendwie spüre ich, dass jetzt nicht der Moment ist, um zu reden, so nötig es auch ist.

»Finden wir es raus? Zusammen?«

Er dreht sich um und sieht mich über seine Schulter an. »Wirklich?«

»Wirklich.«

Ich weiß nicht, was er gedacht hat. Das ich das, was ich gerade gehört habe, gegen ihn verwenden werde? Dass ich ihn auslache? Und plötzlich begreife ich, dass er genau das erwartet hat.

»Haben wir noch Zeit für den Tee oder müssen wir sofort los?«, frage ich ihn und puste in meine heiße Tasse.

Er springt auf, stopft sich das Hemd wieder in die Hosen, sieht mich an. Der Blick ist eindeutig. Dumme Frage, Watson, denkt er.

Ich stelle die Tasse ab. »Schön, dann los.«

* * *

Offensichtlich führt uns die Suche nach dem Motiv der Täterin auf einen Friedhof. Sherlock redet im Taxi ununterbrochen, wie habe ich das vermisst. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit mir redet, ich verstehe auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was er sagt. Anscheinend sucht er nach einem ehemaligen Freund und Kollegen des Toten, der - wie ein Anruf schnell festgestellt hat - heute in einer Kirche am Rande des Highgate Friedhofes in Camden eine Beerdigung betreut. Ich versuche, Sherlock darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass eine Beerdigung zu stürmen im üblichen Sinne nicht schicklich ist, aber natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Wir steigen aus dem Taxi. Er wird gleich zu regnen anfangen. Highgate Cemetary ist beeindruckend. Und alt. Und der Ort, an dem ich vor acht Monaten selbst bei einer Beerdigung war.

Ohne sich groß nach mir umzudrehen läuft Sherlock wie üblich schnell und energisch zum linken Teil des Friedhofs, aber ich kann ihm nicht folgen. Magisch zieht es mich an, ganz automatisch setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ich direkt davor stehen bleibe.

Der Grabstein ist schwarz und noch immer glänzend, und noch immer fühle ich absoluten Terror, wenn ich ihn ansehe, selbst jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass der Sarg darunter leer ist. Sherlock Holmes. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel es über diesen Mann zu sagen gibt, scheint einzig sein Name auf dem Grabstein zu wenig zu sein, um diesen Ort als seine letzte Ruhestätte zu markieren. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und erinnere mich zurück an das Gefühl, als er gerade gestorben war. An die absolute Leere. Ich glaube, zum ersten Mal begreife ich, dass das, was ich jetzt fühle und meine Trauer ein Ausdruck von etwas sind, das mich weit weg bringen wird von dem, was ich ursprünglich als meine Zukunft betrachtete.

Ohne etwas zu sagen tritt Sherlock an mich heran und stellt sich neben mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob er versteht, was in mir vorgeht, weiß nicht, ob ihm klar ist, dass er und ich eine Grenze überschritten haben.

Er räuspert sich, so, als wolle er etwas sagen, das ihm unangenehm ist, doch er schweigt weiterhin. So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem Grabstein loseisen. Alles nur ein Schwindel, Sherlock am Leben, Sherlock gesund, Sherlock zurück in unserer Wohnung. Wir lösen Fälle, ich blogge darüber und er hat sein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie mich gewartet.

Plötzlich streichen seine Finger über meinen Handrücken, ganz vorsichtig, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob das für mich okay ist. Ich reagiere nicht. Vielleicht habe ich Angst, ich weiß es nicht. Das Gefühl in meinem Bauch ist neu. Und ja, doch, angsteinflößend.

Unsicher fahren seine Fingerspitzen noch ein paar Mal über mein Handgelenk, dann zieht er sie zurück. Räuspert sich wieder. Ich hole tief Luft, fühle mich einfach nicht auf so etwas vorbereitet. Doch dann strecke ich meine Hand nach ihm aus, er nimmt und drückt sie.

Doch, denke ich. Er versteht alles.

Hinter uns Gemurmel. Sofort lässt Sherlock meine Hand los, doch es sind nur drei ältere Damen, die rechts von uns einen schmalen Pfad einschlagen. Eine von ihnen dreht sich noch einmal um und lächelt scheu. Vermute sie hat uns erkannt. Ich lächle kaum merklich zurück.

»John, wir sollten erledigen, wofür wir hergekommen sind.« Sherlock. Er richtet seinen Kragen. »Es gibt eine Beerdigung zu stürmen.« Er grinst. Völlig unangebracht, in jeder Hinsicht. Warum grinse ich zurück?

_Du wartest schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie John Watson._


	8. Für den Moment

**Somebody I Used To Know**

-7-

Für den Moment

Kann nicht schlafen. Erst ist mir kalt und ich ziehe die Decke enger um meine Schultern, dann zu warm und ich kicke sie ungeduldig mit dem Fuß weg. Die Idee, vorübergehend bei Molly zu wohnen, hat sich überholt. Die Couch kommt mir mit jeder weiteren Nacht unbequemer vor, ungewohnte Geräusche, Klamotten in einer Kiste. Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zurück in mein Zuhause in der Baker Street, zurück in mein Bett im ersten Stock. Zurück zu...ihm.

Schäme mich, das zuzugeben, sogar vor mir selbst. Es wurden viele Gefühle verletzt, ein paar berechtigt, ein paar, die gar nicht da sein sollten. Aber was auch immer da noch zwischen Sherlock und mir ist, vor allem ist da eine großartige Freundschaft. Er mag sie zerstören wollen und auf die eine oder andere Art ist es ihm vielleicht auch gelungen, aber ist es nicht meine Aufgabe, Dinge wieder zu kitten? Etwas, das kaputt ging, zu heilen? Kann ich das, kann ich diese Freundschaft heilen? Und kann ich wieder nach Hause kommen?

Frustriert setze ich mich halb auf und angele nach meinem Handy auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. 3:12 Uhr. Es ist zwei Tage her, dass ich Sherlock bei seinem Fall mit dem Priester geholfen habe. Kein Wort von ihm seither, und auch keins von mir.

**Kann nicht schlafen. Bin gelangweilt. Frustriert. Du kennst dich damit aus. Was tun? - JW**

Lege mich wieder hin, drehe mich auf den Rücken. Schließe die Augen. Zähle meine Atemzüge. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf. Er wird antworten, bestimmt. Sherlock wird antworten. Sechs, sieben, acht.

_**Brauche mehr Daten. Wann bist du morgens aufgestanden? Lenken dich Geräusche vom Schlafen ab? Ist die Temperatur im Zimmer angemessen? Oder bist du emotional aufgewühlt? -SH**_

Sag ich ja.

**Natürlich. Um 7. Nein. Weiß Nicht. Ja. - JW**

Emotional aufgewühlt...Das trifft es.

_**Was wühlt dich auf? - SH**_

Du, du Idiot, aber das schreibe ich nicht. Was wühlt mich genau auf? Dass er mir nicht vertraut? Das er mich aus unserer Wohnung geworfen hat? Dass ich ihn so...so wahnsinnig vermisst habe? Je mehr ich über den letzten Punkt nachdenke, desto weniger gefällt mir, wohin meine Gedanken gehen. Ich habe bereits mehr als eine gute Freundschaft zerbrechen sehen, sowohl in meiner Schulzeit als auch später. Menschen sind gestorben, die ich mochte, mehr als nur einer. Doch Sherlocks Tod hat mich regelrecht krank gemacht. Warum? Ja, wir haben viel zusammen erlebt, doch ich habe Soldaten sterben sehen die mit mir gedient haben. Das ist es nicht allein, da ist mehr. Sehr viel mehr. Ich kenne Sherlock auch erst kurze Zeit, verglichen mit anderen Freundschaften, die ganze Dekaden andauerten und schließlich zerbrachen.

_**Lust auf Tee? -SH**_

Mein Herz klopft. Laut.

**Immer. -JW**

_**Dann komm her und mach welchen. Ich warte. -SH**_

Typisch Sherlock. Sein Befehlston sollte mich wütend machen, aber es bewirkt das ganze Gegenteil. Ich grinse.

Ziehe mich an, hinterlasse Molly eine kurze Notiz und beschließe, bis zur Hauptstraße zu laufen und mir ein Taxi zu gönnen.

Ja, vielleicht kann ich diese Freundschaft heilen.

25 Minuten später hält das Taxi vor 221b. Überraschenderweise lehnt Sherlock mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand und raucht. Habe ihn das nie zuvor machen sehen. Ich bezahle den Fahrer und steige aus. Gehe hinüber zu Sherlock, der sich nicht rührt und sehe ihn fragend an. Bleibe vor ihm stehen.

»Wirklich, Sherlock? Du rauchst wieder?«

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »War schon von schädlicheren Dingen abhängig.« Er hebt das Kinn an und stößt langsam den Rauch aus, sieht ihm hinterher, wie er in der kalten Nachtluft hängt und sich schließlich auflöst. Plötzlich kriege ich auch Lust auf eine.

»Bedien dich selbst. Rechte Manteltasche«, bemerkt Sherlock, bevor ich was sagen kann.

Macht er das, um mich zu provozieren? Natürlich, er hat das schon früher getan, mich aufgefordert, in seine Taschen zu greifen. Ist das wirklich Faulheit? Oder doch etwas anderes?

Ich schließe die Lücke zwischen uns. Stehe so dicht vor ihm, dass sein linker Fuß meinen rechten berührt. Er grinst. Vermutlich doch reine Provokation.

Das ärgert mich. Es scheint, als würde er sich über mich lustig machen, weil er weiß, dass er mich verunsichert. Ich will es ihm heimzahlen.

Trete noch ein paar Zentimeter näher. Jetzt berühren wir uns, sein rechter Fuß steht genau zwischen meinen. Mein Herz klopft, was tu ich da? Seine Zigarette glüht vor mir in der Dunkelheit auf, als er daran zieht. Er lässt mich nicht aus den Augen, oberserviert jede Regung in meinem Gesicht. Aufreizend langsam stößt er den Rauch wieder aus. Ich schlucke. Gott, ich will unbedingt auch eine.

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, taste ich seine rechte Seite ab. Finde seine Manteltasche, doch sie ist tief. Ich lehne meinen Oberkörper vor und stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mit meinen Finger die Zigarettenschachtel da drin zu suchen und er atmet laut aus. Spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Die Manteltasche ist leer.

«Rechte _innere_ Manteltasche«, flüstert er.

»Das ist lächerlich.« Weiß nicht, warum ich auch flüstere. Wir sind allein. »Gib mir doch einfach eine.«

Er lächelt. »Nimm dir doch einfach eine.«

Trete eine Schritt zurück. Das hier kann nur einem Zweck dienen. Sherlock macht das nicht um mich zu erregen oder um mit mir zu flirten oder weil er gerade in der Stimmung ist. Er ist auf etwas aus, aber auf was?

Greife nach der Knopfleise seines offenen Mantels mit der linken Hand und mit der rechten greife ich hinein. Finde die Schachtel, ziehe ich heraus. Seine letzte Zigarette.

Bleibe genau da stehen, wo ich bin. Stecke mir die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen zünde sie an, lege den Kopf in den Nacken. Atme den Rauch aus. Sofort denke ich an Afghanistan, an den Sand überall. In meinen Schuhen, unter meinen Fingernägeln, in meinem Kopf. Ich denke an Daniel Hawthorne, ein 22-jähriger, der mit mir gedient hat. Wie wir nebeneinander im Dunkeln auf dem Boden sitzen, unsere schmerzenden Rücken an die Rädern unseres Wagens gelehnt und rauchen. Erinnere mich wie er mir erzählt, dass er zur Army ging um vor seinem Vater zu fliehen. Jede Zigarette, die ich seitdem geraucht habe, schmeckt nach Daniel Hawthornes Lippen, und nach Sand, den der warme Nachtwind überall hinträgt, bis in unsere Köpfe.

Er starb kurz bevor ich angeschossen wurde. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn geküsst habe, als ich begriff, dass er in der feuchtwarmen stickigen Luft sterben würde, das ich nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte. Ist normalerweise nicht die Art, wie ich meine Patienten behandle, aber vielleicht war es einfach ein Akt der Menschlichkeit. Ich steckte ihm eine Zigarette an und ließ ihn dran ziehen. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und laut, seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Vier Schüsse in den Bauch, einen in die Schulter, ein Streifschuss an der Hüfte. Er verlor extrem viel Blut, seine Organe waren durchlöchert. Ich presste meinen Mund auf seine Stirn, die Nase, seine Lippen. Sand und Schweiß und Tabak auf meiner Haut. Der Junge, der vor seinem Vater davonlief, und obwohl ich nicht sein Vater war, diente es dem Segen, den er so dringend brauchte. Es ist möglich, dass er mich gar nicht mehr erkannte, ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe, in seinem letzten Augenblick sah er seinen Vater in mir, und selbst wenn nicht...Daniel verdiente, dass der letzte Kontakt menschlich war und nicht kleine Kugeln, die mit aller Gewalt in seinen Körper eindringen und seine Organe zerfetzen.

Heute habe ich viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Damals geschah alles aus reinem Instinkt, schnell und effektiv. Keine Zeit, sich mit Gefühlen zu belasten. Ein Luxus, den ich vermisse.

»Sie erinnern dich an den Krieg.«

Sherlocks sanfte Stimme schreckt mich auf. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen wo ich bin. Er deutet auf meine brennende Zigarette. »Sie erinnern dich an Afghanistan.«

Ich ziehe daran und nicke. Sherlock über mir atmet den Rauch, den ich ausstoße, ein. Schnippt den Rest seiner Zigarette weg und raubt mir den Atem. Buchstäblich. Mit jedem Zug. Es ist das mit Abstand Intimste, was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe. Traurig genug.

»Und das nach den ganzen Vorträgen, die du mir über das Rauchen gehalten hast«, bemerkt er nicht ohne eine Spur Humor in der Stimme.

»Ach sei still«, murmele ich zurück. Frustriert. Mir kommt wieder der Gedanke, dass er mich testen will. Testen wie weit meine Zuneigung, die für ihn offensichtlich sein dürfte, wohl geht. Also reizt er mich, bis ich mich verrate. Oder habe ich das bereits getan?

»Sind wir noch Freunde?«, fragt er mich plötzlich.

Ich ziehe tief an der Zigarette, atme den Rauch aus und lasse Sherlock ihn einatmen.

»Wieso fragst du mich das?«

»Du hast Mycroft gehört.« Zum ersten Mal seit mich das Taxi hier abgesetzt hat, senkt er den Blick und sieht mich nicht an.

»Und?« Ziehen, ausatmen, tief einatmen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich wieder.

»Wie kommt es, dass du immer okay mit solchen Sachen bist? Alle anderen fühlen sich von mir abgestoßen, warum...warum du nicht?«

»Nicht alle. Lestrade, Molly, Mrs Hudson... Was ist mit Angelo aus dem italienischen Restaurant? Oder den vielen Menschen, denen du geholfen hast?«

»Sie mögen mich nicht wie du.«

»Du machst es ihnen auch nicht leicht.«

»Tatsächlich mache ich es dir noch schwerer als allen anderen. Warum...Warum bist du noch da? Was übersehe ich?«

»Willst du denn, dass ich gehe?«

Er zögert. »Ja. Nein. Willst du gehen?«

Ziehen, ausatmen, einatmen.

»Gott, nein.«

Er sieht erleichtert aus. »Also was...was ist es?«

Ich überlege kurz, was ich darauf sagen soll. Das Gespräch verläuft in der Tat ganz anders, als ich es erwartet hatte. Es erfordert Ehrlichkeit von mir, Mut, Dinge anzudeuten, die ich viel lieber für mich behalten würde. Sherlock mag mein bester Freund sein, aber ich mache mir keine Illusionen darüber, welche Macht er über mich hat. In seiner Naivität Gefühlen gegenüber und seiner eigenen Unverwundbarkeit geht er oft zu weit. Davor fürchte ich mich. Versuche dennoch, ehrlich zu sein und trotzdem leidenschaftslos. Ist einen Versuch wert.

»Zunächst einmal bist du brillant. Dir zuzusehen, wie du mit einem einzigen Blick die Menschen um dich herum zu gläsernen Figuren machst, ist erschreckend und sehr, sehr beeindruckend. Es ist wie...ich weiß nicht, einem Genie dabei zuzusehen, wie es arbeitet, und denkt und Perspektiven verwendet, die mir nicht in den Sinn kommen würden...faszinierend! Darüber hinaus«, ich stoppe kurz und ziehe das letzte Mal an der Zigarette, bis sie aufgeraucht ist, »Könntest du mit deinen Fähigkeiten alles machen, was du willst. Du könntest vermögender sein als dein Bruder, und sehr wahrscheinlich auch gefährlicher. Stattdessen nutzt du deine Fähigkeiten, um den Menschen zu helfen-«

»Das glaubst du? Ich tue es der Fälle wegen, die Menschen sind mir egal.«

Ich grinse. »Nein, Sherlock, das stimmt einfach nicht. Du bist fasziniert von Menschen, mögen sie dumm sein oder nicht.«

»Der einzige Mensch, bei dem das vielleicht zutrifft, steht hier vor mir. Beim Rest liegst du falsch. Du machst aus mir einen besseren Menschen, als ich bin.«

Warum tu ich das wohl? »Und du liebst es.« Es ist keine Frage, ich weiß, dass es so ist.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Das Besondere an Sherlocks Lächeln ist die verblüffende Wandlung, die damit eintritt. Seine Erscheinung kann unter Umständen unheimlich und unansehnlich sein, unwirklich, beinahe außerirdisch, unmenschlich, oder auch ausgesprochen attraktiv und schön. Der Zustand seines Geistes hat extreme Auswirkungen auf sein Aussehen. Es kommt auf seine Stimmung an, darauf, wen er aus welchen Grund gerade manipulieren will. Indem er entschied, ein Consulting Detective zu sein, ging der Schauspielerei ein großartiges Exemplar seiner Zunft verloren und ich vergesse nie, dass er außerhalb der Baker Street oft nicht er selbst ist. Aber wenn wir allein sind und er lächelt, ist er einfach nur ein Mann, kein Alien, kein Genie oder Soziopath oder was es noch für Namen gibt, die ihn umschreiben. Dann ist er einfach ein Mann, ein Mensch, lebendig.

»Gehen wir rein?«, fragt er und macht eine einladende Geste in Richtung Haustür.

Antworte lediglich mit einem Nicken und folge ihm ins Haus.

Drinnen sieht es furchtbar aus. Unordentlich und einfach dreckig, Mrs Hudson scheint lange nicht geputzt zu haben. Die Schreibtische am Fenster sind vollgekramt und scheinen zu ächzen unter der zentnerschweren Last von Büchern, zahlreichen Glasgefäßen mit Flüssigkeiten darin und Kleinkram. Kissen lagen auf dem Boden. Kreidezeichnungen auf dem Parkett im Wohnzimmer. Seile hängen von der Decke. Neben der Treppe, die in mein altes Schlafzimmer führt, ist ein Loch in der Wand, so groß, als hätte jemand es mit seiner bloßen Faust hineingeschlagen.

In die Küche komme ich nur noch, indem ich über zwei überquellende Kisten steige, in denen Gott weiß was drin es. Es müffelt, irgendwie modrig und alt. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, sage aber nichts.

Sherlock folgt mir in die Küche und schiebt hinter meinem Rücken ein paar Dinge hin und her. Ein kläglicher Versuch, es ordentlicher zu machen, und ein gescheiterter dazu.

»Hab keine Teebeutel mehr«, bemerkt er, als ich den Wasserkocher ausspüle und dann frisches Wasser aufsetze.

»Wieso lädst du mich dann zum Tee ein?«

»Ich dachte, das wird in dem sozialen Gefüge, in dem wir uns befinden, erwartet.« Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ich geh runter und hole welchen von Mrs Hudson.«

Winke ab. »Lass die Frau schlafen. Es war immer noch eine fast leere Packung hier hinter den...«, ich durchsuche den Küchenschrank gründlich, »ah, genau, wusste ich es doch.« Öffne die Packung. »Oh, ein letzter Beutel ist drin.«

»Nimm du ihn. Hab sowieso keinen Durst«, bietet er an und wirft einen langen Blick ins Spülbecken, an dessen Rand getrocknetes Blut klebt. Widerlich.

Während ich versuche, nirgendwo genauer hinzusehen, wasche ich zwei benutzte Tassen ab und lege den Beutel in eine davon. Das Wasser kocht. Ich gieße gleich viel Wasser in beide Tassen. »Wir können teilen.«

»Der Tee wird zu dünn, wenn du einen Beutel für uns beide benutzt.«

»Er ist vielleicht milder«, gestehe ich ihm zu, »aber dafür bekommt er dir besser.«

Er verdreht die Augen.

»Oh ja, na klar«, murmele ich vor mich hin. »Das ist natürlich irrelevant, da stehst du drüber.« Ich tunke den Teebeutel in die andere Tasse und lasse ihn ziehen. Mit beiden Armen stütze ich mich auf der Küchenplatte ab. Ich kann den Zigarettenrauch an mir riechen, so wie ich die Enttäuschung beinahe riechen kann, die mir blüht. Was will ich eigentlich? Und was davon kann er mir wirklich geben?

Ich will wieder hier wohnen. Ich will arbeiten und der drohenden Armut entkommen. Ich will das Privileg zurück, sein bester Freund zu sein. Vielleicht will ich mehr als das, vielleicht nicht. Ich will mit ihm Verbrecher jagen. Ich will nicht allein sein. Ich will-

Erschreckend, in wie vielen meiner Bedürfnisse, Sherlock eine Rolle spielt.

Derselbe lehnt sich dicht neben mir mit dem Rücken an die Küchenplatte und beißt in einen leicht verschrumpelten Apfel. Plötzlich möchte ich ihm eine Frage stellen.

»Was meinte Mycroft damit, als er sagte, du wartest schon dein ganzes Leben auf jemanden wie mich? Meinte er... Auf jemanden, der sich nicht von dir abgestoßen fühlt, wie du dich ausdrückst?«

Er schüttelt den Kopf ohne mich anzusehen. »Das stört mich überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil. Er erlaubt mir, mich mit wichtigeren Dingen zu beschäftigen und sie lassen mich in Ruhe. Menschen sind langweilig, sie sind gewöhnlich und durchschaubar. Ich wünsche wirklich nicht, dass sie mich zu sehr mögen.«

»Was meinte er dann?»

»Jemanden...von dem ich mich nicht abgestoßen fühle.«

Dazu fällt mir sofort jemand ein. »Was ist mir Irene Adler?« Plötzlich bin ich atemlos.

»Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn jemand versucht, so brillant zu sein wie ich. Angenehme Ablenkung von den ganzen Dummköpfen um mich herum.« Lustlos beißt er in das Stück Obst.

Nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte. »Du weißt, dass sie nicht im Zeugenschutzprogramm in den Staaten ist, oder?« Erschrecke für einen Moment. Warum sage ich ihm das jetzt? Bin ich wirklich so eifersüchtig?

»Natürlich.« Er verdreht die Augen. »Ich war derjenige, der ihr das Leben gerettet hat.«

»Das...das hast du mir nie erzählt.«

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Du kannst sie nicht ausstehen und es diente ihrer Sicherheit, warum hätte ich es also erzählen sollen?«

»Weil...weil...« Mir fällt kein guter Grund ein. »Aber es ist nicht so, das ich sie nicht ausstehen kann, es-«

»Ach bitte, John, beleidige mich nicht. Du kannst sie nicht nur nicht ausstehen, du hasst es sogar wenn wir nur über sie reden.« Er wirft den halb angegessenen Apfel nonchalant ins Spülbecken. Da wird er liegen bleiben bis er verrottet, jede Wette darauf.

»Hast du sie seitdem wiedergesehen?« Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das stört mich. Ist wieder so ein Vertrauensding, wie mit Molly. Als würde er denen mehr vertrauen als mir, seinem besten Freund. Bin ich das wirklich nicht mehr?

»Ja. Wir waren zusammen im Tibet und sie hat mir in Norwegen eine Zeitlang Gesellschaft geleistet.«

Während ich also tagelang Wände angestarrt habe und ich dachte, die Trauer bringt mich noch um, hat er mit dieser Person, dieser- Oh Gott, sind sie ein Paar?

»Seid ihr ein Paar?«

Sherlock kneift die Augen zusammen, als hätte ich eine wirklich dumme Frage gestellt. »Natürlich nicht, so was mache ich nicht.«

Er klingt entrüstet und...überzeugend. Was bilde ich mir da eigentlich die ganze Zeit ein? Ich bin total irre. Denke da könnte sich was bilden zwischen uns und das er mich vermisst hat während der Zeit und dabei hat er...Meine eigene Schuld. Sherlock hat Recht. Ich mache wirklich einen besseren Menschen aus ihm als er ist.

»Du siehst enttäuscht aus. Ich bin verwirrt. Hast du gehofft, ich habe mich auf Die Frau eingelassen?«

Meine Geduld nimmt rapide ab. Ich hasse es wirklich, wenn wir über sie reden. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich wie eine trauernde Witwe hier in der Baker Street sitze während er mir ihr herumreist... Es tut weh.

»Ich dachte, du würdest es bevorzugen, wenn ich mich mit _dir_ einlasse.« Eine klare Feststellung, überlegt und absolut unaffektiert trägt er sie vor. Mein Magen dreht sich einmal um sich selbst.

»Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit dir«, entfährt es mir und ich klinge verdammt verzweifelt. Er sieht mich an, als verstünde er kein Wort von dem was ich sage, als sei ich ein komplettes Rätsel. »Noch viel schlimmer ist, ich werde auch wahnsinnig ohne dich.« Ich lache, aber nicht, weil ich das alles in irgendeiner Art und Weise lustig finde. »Ich komm mir so dumm vor. Ich meine, das ist sicher normal, so fühlen sich bestimmt viele Menschen in deiner Gegenwart, aber mir ging es noch nie so. Aber diesmal...« Weiß nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt denke ich, es war keine gute Idee, ihn jemals getroffen zu haben. »Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.«

»Herrgott!«, ruft er plötzlich und ich zucke zusammen. Er fährt sich durch die dichten, schwarzen Locken. »Wir haben noch nicht mal richtig angefangen und ich bin schon jetzt der ganzen Sache überdrüssig. Ich brauche Fakten und Hinweise, Anhaltspunkte in diesem ganzen Chaos, aber du machst es mir unmöglich! Du sendest widersprüchliche Signale aus und John, ehrlich, ich denke nicht dass das alles zu irgendetwas anderem führt als dazu, dass einer von uns sehr bald eine echte Leiche ist.« Frustriert und auch ein bisschen hilflos wühlt er in seinen Haaren herum, bis sie in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf abstehen. Wie immer steht er einen Schritt zu nah vor mir, und doch nie nah genug. Seine Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen und bedenken mich mit einem intensiven, forschem Blick. Versuche, dem standzuhalten.

Sein Ausbruch berührt mich irgendwie. Wir kommen zum Kern der Sache. »Fakten? Hier sind ein paar Fakten..Du hast deinen Tod vorgetäuscht und hast mich nicht nur nicht eingeweiht, du hast auf grausamste Weise dafür gesorgt, dass ich dabei bin, dass ich es sehe. Und nachdem ich...», ich muss tief Luft holen, »nachdem ich dich beerdigt habe, reist du mit Irene Adler um die ganze Welt und lässt mich hier zurück? Habe ich das korrekt zusammengefasst?»

Ich gehe ein paar Schritte zurück, seine Nähe ist für mich jetzt unerträglich.

»Ich habe alles durchdacht und das war der Plan, der den Umständen am besten gerecht wurde. Es war der einzige Weg, Moriarty zu Fall zu bringen. Du warst Soldat, um Himmels Willen, du hast einen eisernen Willen und viele Freunde, woher sollte ich-« Sherlock unterbricht sich und streicht mit seiner Hand über seine Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. »Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich so mitnimmt und du so sentimental reagierst, zumal du vorher-«

»Dass ich so sentimental reagiere?« schreie ich und schubse Sherlock hart gegen die Küchenzeile. Meine Hände nageln ihn dort fest und ich kann praktisch fühlen, wie Gift aus meinen Augen schießt. Er mag größer sein als ich, aber ich habe mehr Kraft. Sherlocks Gesicht verrät keine Regung, aber ich bin ihm so nah das ich fühlen kann, wie schnell sein Herz schlägt. »Du lagst auf dem Boden mit aufgebrochenem Schädel, ich hab in deinem Blut gekniet und deinen Puls gefühlt und da war NICHTS!«

Er sieht mich an, auf eine Weise, die mir nicht neu ist. Als würde er alles, was ich sage, in sich aufsaugen. »Du hast mich angerufen, du hast...du hast...deine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt...« Meiner Kehle entweicht ein schluchzendes Geräusch, als ich daran zurückdenke, wie grausam er war. «Ich hab in deine offenen, toten Augen gesehen, es hingen immer noch Tränen in deinen Wimpern. Wie kannst du es wagen, wie kannst du es wagen mir vorzuwerfen, ich wäre zu sentimental?« Ich will schreien, aber am Ende flüstere ich nur.

»John.« Seine tiefe Stimme ist auch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Meine Finger schlingen sich noch immer um seine Handgelenke, aber es ist nicht mehr so, dass ich ihn dort festhalte. Jetzt hält er mich. »Ich hatte keine Wahl. Du hast Moriarty gehört, damals am Pool. Er wollte mir alles wegnehmen, das mir etwas bedeutet. _Ich werde dir das Herz heraus reißen_, ich muss dich kaum daran erinnern, oder?«

Ich schüttele stumm mit dem Kopf. Niemals werde ich das vergessen.

»Und ich hab es ihm so einfach gemacht. Die schlechte Presse, die meine Reputation ruinieren und dafür sorgen sollte, dass die privaten Klienten ausbleiben. Lestrade und der Yard, in deren Köpfen er Zweifel säte, hätten mich nicht mehr an den Fällen arbeiten lassen. Sherlock Holmes, der gescheiterte Consulting Detective. Meine Arbeit ist mein Leben, es hält mich davon ab, durchzudrehen. Ich habe nichts als das.«

»Das stimmt nicht«, widerspreche ich leise.

Sherlock nickt. Obwohl er mich ansieht, glaube ich, er sieht in diesem Moment durch mich hindurch. «Und das war das eigentliche Problem. Ich hätte eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden, irgendwo anders auf der Welt, weit weg von Moriarty, und das war ihm bewusst. Doch es gab etwas, dass ich nicht hätte ersetzen können, und noch bevor mir das wirklich klar war, war Moriarty schon dabei, es mir wegzunehmen.«

»Oh Gott.« Ich lasse Sherlock sofort los. _Du hast dein ganzes Leben lang auf jemanden wie John Watson gewartet._

»Niemand hat mich je als Freund gewollt. Wer hält das schon aus, meine Launen und meine geringe Meinung von anderen. Ich bin nicht naiv, ich weiß, dass es meine eigene Schuld ist. Doch mit dir änderte sich das. Du hast meine schlimmsten Seiten gesehen und warst noch da, was ich nie verstanden habe. Das erste Mal wollte mich jemand als Freund haben, ohne auch nur das Geringste von mir als Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Das war mir...etwas wert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich noch einmal so jemanden finden würde, war klein genug, um zu erkennen, dass Moriarty letztendlich auf dich abzielen würde. Und so war es auch.»

Ich halte den Atem an, um auch ja nichts von seinen Worten zu verpassen.

»Er zwang uns beide zur Flucht vor der Polizei, er zerstörte meinen Ruf und meine Arbeit. Du warst der nächste, also ließ ich Molly dich anrufen, als wir im St Barts waren, mit dem Auftrag, dir zu sagen, Mrs Hudson läge im Sterben. Als du weg warst, traf ich die letzten Vorbereitungen und traf schließlich mit Moriarty auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses zusammen. Er stellte mich vor die Wahl, entweder ließ er mir mein Leben und ich würde dich verlieren. Dich, Mrs Hudson und Lestrade. Oder ich springe in den Tod und ihr bleibt am Leben. Die Sniper warteten irgendwo im Stillen in eurer Nähe darauf, wie ich mich entschied. Es gab keinen Ausweg, aber ich hatte so etwas erwartet und war vorbereitet. Molly war mir wirklich eine Hilfe, obwohl sie im Nachhinein alles ruiniert hat. Den Rest kennst du. Ich rief dich an, du solltest alles genau sehen, denn von dir hing es ab. Wenn Moriartys Schergen auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel an dir bemerkt hätten, wärst du tot, und mit dir Mrs Hudson und der Detective Inspector. Natürlich hätte ich dich einweihen können, aber was hätte das gebracht? Du bist der miserabelste Lügner und Schauspieler, den ich kenne. Nein, ich baute auf deine Gefühle und deine Affinität für mich. Das hat alles erst möglich gemacht.«

Mein Kopf tut weh. Das ist zu viel auf einmal. »Wie ein Theaterstück«, flüstere ich. »Du hast alles inszeniert, als wäre es eine Theateraufführung.«

Er lehnt sich nach vorn zu mir und ich bin zu schwach um ihn abzuwehren, als er mich umarmt. Nun, er tut es mit sowenig Körperkontakt wie möglich und es fühlt sich merkwürdig und steif an, aber es ist die erste Umarmung zwischen uns.

Er räuspert sich und lässt mich wieder los. Bin ihm irgendwie dankbar. Für den Moment stehen wir uns einfach gegenüber und ich lasse seine Worte auf mich wirken.

»Du hast das alles getan, um uns drei zu beschützen. Das ist...ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.« Sprachlos stehe ich da und nicht nur, dass ich es nicht über mich bringe, danke zu sagen, schäme ich mich dafür, dass mir nie in den Sinn kam, dass er all das selbstlos tat.

»Nun ja, es kam mir nicht ungelegen. Ich deckte nach und nach Moriartys ganzes Netzwerk auf. Als mir nur noch sein bester Mann, sein Vertrauter fehlte, an den ich von außerhalb nicht so leicht herankam, hielt ich es für besser, mich für eine Weile aus der Schusslinie zu bringen und ging nach Norwegen. Mycroft, der meine Farce durchschaut hatte, sollte mich auf dem Laufenden halten, was in England passierte, doch er weigerte sich, Auskunft über dich zu geben. Ich hackte mich in deine E-Mails um herauszufinden, wie es dir geht und naja...ich war vielleicht auch neugierig, wie du über all das denkst.«

Das gräbt ein Loch in meinen Magen. Ich überschlage, was er gelesen haben könnte.

»Das war enttäuschend. Du hast nicht über mich geschrieben und über dich genauso wenig. Also...schuf ich mir eine Möglichkeit, nach London zu kommen, nur um zu observieren. Ich war vorsichtig, aber sie sahen mich, als Mycoft mich abfangen wollte, um meine Aktion abzubrechen. Sie verschwanden zunächst nach Deutschland, wo sie Kontakte zur Mafia hatten und ich kehrte nach Norwegen zurück, um hinter mir aufzuräumen und Sebastian Moran, Moriartys Vertrauten, in Berlin dingfest zu machen, bevor du wieder ein Ziel für ihn und seine Männer werden würdest. Doch kaum war ich in Norwegen, erreichte mich die Nachricht, Molly hätte dich in alles eingeweiht, und das schon vor einigen Wochen. Gleichzeitig gab es einen Machtwechsel in der Gruppe um Moriartys verbleibenden Männern und Moran verlor. Er flüchtete und es gab zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Anhaltspunkte, was mit ihm passierte, nachdem er Berlin in Richtung USA verließ. Meine Tarnung war ab da nicht mehr nötig. Ich regelte meine Angelegenheiten in Norwegen und ließ mich von Lestrades Kollegen finden. Ich kehrte hierher zurück und den Rest kennst du.«

Ich hatte immer noch Fragen. »Was ist mit Moran?«

»Er ist hier. Hat alles verloren und verbirgt sich irgendwo im Untergrund, sammelt seine Kräfte. Es ist noch nicht vorbei, John.«

Ich denke kurz darüber nach. »Ist er gefährlicher als Moriarty?«

»Er ist phantasieloser, aber sehr brutal. Ich habe das ganze Chaos ausgenutzt, das ich hinterlassen habe, um dich aus seiner Schusslinie zu bringen, aber es hat nicht sehr gut funktioniert, und naja...wenn du willst, jagen wir ihn zusammen. Wie früher.«

Auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen liegt ein Hauch Rosa. Sein Blick tastet mich wie üblich ab, abwartend. Ich habe wirklich die Wahl. Wenn ich jetzt nein sage, kann ich ihm einen ähnlichen Schmerz zufügen, den ich erlitten habe. Ich kann ihn fühlen lassen, was mit mir passiert ist, nachdem er vom St Barts gesprungen ist. Aber ich sehe die Hoffnung in seinen Augen und die gespannte Erwartung in seinen flachen Atemzügen. Und ich sehe meine eigene Hoffnung.

»Und willst du...das wir...« Ich kann es nicht aussprechen.

»Ja.« Die Antwort kam schnell.

Glaube, mein Herz ist stehengeblieben. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf meldet sich, ein Zweifel, den ich nicht einfach dadurch ausräumen kann, das ich die Spannung zwischen uns überdeutlich spüre.

»Woher weiß ich, dass du das ernst meinst? Du bist ein guter Schauspieler. Ich hätte Anlass, dir nicht zu glauben.«

Statt einer Antwort ballt er seine Hände zu Fäusten und wirft ohne großes Aufheben seinen Mantel ab. Er nestelt an seinem Hemdkragen herum. Öffnet einen Knopf, dann den nächsten. Lässt mich nicht aus den Augen. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue.

»Dass du soweit gehst, um mir zu beweisen, dass du Recht hast, hätte ich nicht gedacht«, murmele ich. Mir gehen Tausend Sachen durch den Kopf, und die Hälfte davon macht mir wirklich, wirklich Angst.

Doch er hat nicht vor, was ich denke, das er vorhat. Auf halben Weg nach unten hält er inne, fasst sich unter das Hemd und zieht eine dünne Kette hervor, an der zwei Anhänger hängen. Mein Hundemarken aus dem Krieg.

»Warum?«, frage ich einfach.

Er sieht hinunter auf die Marken, auf der meine Personennummer steht, meine Blutgruppe, meine Länderkennzahl, mein Nachname und so weiter. Mit dem Daumen fährt er darüber.

»Ein Anfall von Sentimentalität. Ich...verstehe es selbst nicht. Es war dumm, sie an mich zu nehmen, ein unnötiges Risiko.« Er legt die Marken ab, behält sie aber in der Hand, während er sich das Hemd wieder zuknöpft. Dann gibt er sie mir.

Das Metall fühlt sich warm auf meiner Haut an, angewärmt von Sherlocks Körpertemperatur. Mir schießt ein Bild in den Kopf, das ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen kann.

»Wieso Sherlock? Ernsthaft. Wieso?«

»Du willst, das ich es ausspreche.« Eine nüchterne Feststellung.

»Ja.«

Er atmet laut vernehmlich ein und aus. »Es war nicht geplant, dass ich so früh zurück nach London komme. Moriartys Netzwerk war am Anfang auch ohne ihn noch aktiv, ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Meine Leute berichteten mir, dass Moriartys Gefolgschaft nach wie vor präsent war und sie sich neu formierten. Um dich nicht in Gefahr und mich nicht erpressbar zu machen, war es das Beste, einfach zu verschwinden, und still und heimlich alle Informationen zu sammeln, die ich brauchte, um Moriartys Erbe dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein und keinen Verdacht erwecken. Es hätte Jahre dauern können, bis ich zurückkehren könnte. Ich nahm an, du würdest heiraten und ausziehen, ich weiß, das du das wolltest. Dann wäre kein Platz mehr für mich, also...nahm ich deine Erkennungsmarken an mich. Ich wollte einen Beweis haben, für das was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, so irrational und dumm dieser Wunsch auch war. Aus der Baker Street durfte nichts verschwinden, das aufgefallen wäre, also musste ich dir was stehlen, das uns nicht verbindet. Deshalb die Marken. Du hängst nicht an ihnen, zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen, nehme ich an.«

»Behalt sie.« Ich gebe sie ihm wieder. Sherlock hasst es, wenn andere sentimental werden, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schwer das für ihn gewesen sein muss, sich einzugestehen, dass er in mancher Hinsicht auch nur einer von uns Idioten ist. »Ich will sie sowieso nicht.«

Er hängt sie sich wieder um den Hals. Sie sehen seltsam an ihm aus; der blasse dünne Kerl in dem teuren Anzug, der mich nicht ansieht, weil er sich für diesen Moment der Schwäche schämt. Aber sie bedeuten etwas.

Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe und nehme mir eine Tasse Tee. Er ist inzwischen kalt, aber ich trinke ihn in einem Zug aus. Mich überfällt das Verlangen, über all das nachzudenken, was gesagt worden ist, und vielleicht auch über das, was wir nicht gesagt haben.

»John? Als du mich vorhin gefragt hast, ob ich will, dass wir...«, er macht eine Pause, als wisse er nicht, wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen soll, »da meintest du, ob ich will, dass wir wieder zusammen wohnen, oder?«

»Ja. Was dachtest du denn?«

»Das gleiche. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass das nicht auch für etwas anderes galt.«

Ich weiß, was er meint. »Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick, um-«

»Ja, nein, sehe ich auch so. Es ist okay, für den Moment.« Er lächelt scheu. Unmöglich, es nicht ist zu erwidern.

»Für den Moment«, bestätige ich. Es liegt ein Zauber in diesem Lächeln, seinem Lächeln, weil sie so rar sind. Mir geht so viel durch den Kopf, dass ich mich schlicht überwältigt fühle und ich schlage den Weg ins Wohnzimmer ein. Mein Sessel ist der einzige Platz, der nicht vollgekramt ist, und in den lasse ich mich falle. Ich seufze zufrieden. Was auch immer Moran da draußen plant, vielleicht genau jetzt, Sherlock und ich werden ihn finden. Da habe ich keinen Zweifel.

Während ich es mir bequem mache, wählt Sherlock seine Geige, um nachzudenken. Er macht sein Jackett auf und stellt sich vor das Fenster, sieht durch die Vorhänge hinunter auf die Baker Street. Noch liegt sie in Dunkelheit, doch der Morgen dämmert bereits. Dann klemmt er das Instrument zwischen Kinn und Schulter und fängt an zu spielen.

Die Musik beginnt mit einem leisen einzelnen Ton. Er klingt verloren, einsam. Als schalle er in die Welt hinaus, in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort. Ich bin entspannt, schließe meine Augen. Andere Töne kommen hinzu, bilden eine Welle, fangen an zu schweben. Manche sind kurz, klein, nicht mehr als ein Funke im Universum. Andere sind groß wie Planeten, schwerfällig, langsam, ziehen einen Schweif hinter sich her wie eine Sternschnuppe. Funken glühen auf, Sterne ziehen ihre Bahnen, Planeten bewegen sich auf unsichtbaren Schienen. Das Universum verdichtet sich, sie tanzen, die Töne, die Funken und die Sterne. Leise schleichen sich Schatten hinein, so leise, dass ich sie nicht fassen nicht kann. Sie schwappen, drehen sich, werden schneller. Mein Atem fängt an zu rasen, um mich herum ist alles in Bewegung und ich drehe mich mit ihnen. Ich fühle sie auf meiner Haut, die Planeten und die Sterne und das Tempo. Und dann, plötzlich, Rückzug. Ein Kaskade lauter und leiser Ton ist zu hören, klagend, verzweifelt. Kriechen meinen Rücken hinauf. Die Stille folgt. Ich höre meinen Herzschlag. Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

Mein Herz wird schwer. So leicht wie Federn höre ich sie zurückkommen, die Funken. Ich halte den Atem an, um sie zu verstehen, so leise sind sie. Sie bilden einen Teppich, sie schwingen, sie sind geordnet. Zwei Funken lösen sich, umfliegen einander, spielen, berühren sich für den Moment, gleiten aneinander vorbei, voll schmerzlicher Schönheit, dass mir das Herz bricht. Sie fliegen aufeinander zu, verschmelzen, glühen weit sichtbar in der Finsternis. Und dann fallen sie herab, schnell, schneller, nichts bremst ihren Fall. Wie Wassertropfen schlagen sie auf dem Teppich auf.

Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, erheben sich die Planeten wieder, sie vibrieren, ihre Energie, ich kann sie fühlen. Es ist ein Takt, ein Tempo, eine Bewegung auf so vielen Ebenen, so viele Farben drohen mein Herz zu sprengen. Und als ich glaube, es wird zerbersten, verglühen sie. Manche schnell, andere brauchen länger.

Stille herrscht im Universum. Das absolute Nichts. Und doch scheinen die Funken etwas hinterlassen zu haben, einen Eindruck, nicht sichtbar, aber doch da. Es ist die gleiche Dunkelheit, und doch ist sie es nicht.

Hoffnung hat sie erleuchtet.

»Sherlock, das war...Was... was war das?«

Sherlock steht nun am Schreibtisch, die Geige noch in der Hand. Die Spitze des Bogens liegt auf seinem Schlüsselbein auf. Er sieht mich an, und ich sehe sie in ihm. Die Planeten, die Sterne, die Funken. Die Dunkelheit. Die Hoffnung.

»Ich nenne es Equilibrium. Das Gleichgewicht.« Achtlos legt er die Geige auf die Anrichte und zieht den Kragen seines purpurnen Hemdes zurecht.

An was hast du beim Komponieren gedacht? Ich stelle diese Frage nicht laut, ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht liegt es an der Intimität der Töne, vielleicht daran, dass ich nicht will, dass Sherlock mit seinen Worten das Eindruck zerstört, was, seien wir ehrlich, bei ihm keine Seltenheit wäre. Equlibrium, das Gleichgewicht. Es erzählt eine Geschichte.

»Brillant«, sage ich. Ich glaube, der große Geist, der in Sherlock herrscht, braucht unheimlich viel Platz. Er verdrängt Sherlocks Gefühle in andere Kanäle. In seine Hände, manchmal in seine Augen. Niemals in seine Lippen. Aber in der Musik fühle ich sie, schmecke ich sie beinahe.

Ich mache die Augen wieder zu. Genieße den Frieden in 221b. Sherlock raschelt leise mit Papier, sonst ist es vollkommen still. Ich könnte ewig an diesem Punkt verweilen. Er ist das Ende meiner Trauer um meinen besten Freund und er ist der Anfang von etwas Neuem. Er ist friedlich.

»Bevor du einschläfst, du kannst vorerst nicht mehr in dein altes Schlafzimmer. Ich habe dafür...anderweitig Verwendung gefunden.« Selbst Sherlocks rüde Art kann den Moment nicht zerstören.

»Dann rufe ich mir eben ein Taxi.«

»Sei nicht albern. Nimm mein Zimmer, ich werd ohnehin nicht schlafen.«

Ich öffne meine Augen. Erkenne einen gewissen Reiz darin, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, aber ich erkenne auch, dass das Teilen von Intimität mir Angst macht.

»Ich bleib einfach hier auf der Couch.«

»Wie du willst.«

Ein Nachhall der Musik ist in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte nie viel dafür übrig, ein bisschen Aretha Franklin hier, ein bisschen Beach Boys da. Ich frage mich, ob Sherlock sie überhaupt kennt.

»Sherlock? Spielst du mal was von Aretha Franklin?« Entgegen aller Bemühungen fallen meine Augen wieder zu.

»Gefallen dir _meine_ Stücke nicht?«

»Doch, sehr. Ich dachte nur... Was ist mit den Beach Boys?«

Bekomme keine Antwort. Auch gut. Die Stille in der Wohnung breitet sich in meinem Kopf aus. Mein Atem wird ruhiger, meine Gedanken wirr und unlogisch. Der Schlaf ist nur Sekunden entfernt.

Da höre ich sie wieder, die Geige. Die Geige und »God only knows« von den Beach Boys. Ich kann spüren, wie sich das größte Lächeln seit acht Monaten auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Ich lache leise, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

»Du bist erstaunlich«, sage ich.

Er spielt weiter. Es ist wunderschön. »Schlaf jetzt«, murmelt Sherlock, und ich nicke. Ich bin so müde. Fühle mich so wohl, so warm und friedlich. »Nacht, Sherlock.«

»Gute Nacht, John.«

* * *

Jemand rüttelt unsanft an meiner Schulter. Mir ist kalt, wo ist meine Decke? Ich öffne mein rechtes Auge einen Spalt. Es ist noch dunkel in unserem Wohnzimmer.

»John? Wach auf!«

»Was is'n passiert?«, nuschele ich und versuche, wach zu werden.

»Es ist soweit.«

»Versteh nich.« Ich gähne herzhaft. Kneife meine Augen noch immer halb zusammen, kann nichts erkennen.

»Moran, natürlich. Ich habe den Anruf erhalten, auf den ich seit Tagen warte.« Schritte entfernen sich und kommen zurück.

Bin schon wieder dabei, einzuschlafen, als ich höre, wie jemand eine Waffe lädt. In der Nähe meines Kopfes.

Ich brauche nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um aufzuspringen und sie demjenigen aus der Hand zu schlagen. Er verliert das Gleichgewicht. Noch bevor Sherlock fällt, erkenne ich meinen Fehler. Meine Instinkte sind immer noch stark. Vielleicht stimmt es, was man sagt. Dass Soldaten den Krieg immer mit in die Heimat tragen.

»Sherlock, oh Gott... Tut mir verdammt leid. Alles okay?« Er liegt auf dem Boden. Beim Fallen hat er sich gedreht, um den Sturz mit seinen Händen abzufedern, aber es half wohl nichts, denn er stöhnt und flucht.

»Jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls, wie ich dich zukünftig aus dem Bett kriege.«

»Ich für meinen Teil würde ich es andersrum besser finden.«

»Warum sollte ich dich ins Bett bringen wollen?« Er wirft mir einen irritierten Blick zu.

»Nichts, vergiss es.« Biete ihm meine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er ignoriert sie. Auch gut. Ich hieve mich zurück auf die Couch und vergrabe mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Einerseits, weil ich müde bin, anderseits hat mich mein eigener Kommentar peinlich berührt. Ich vergesse oft, wie unschuldig Sherlock ist, wenn es um Sex geht. Und das mich seine Unschuld irgendwie...nein, nein, nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich bin ein böser, böser Mann.

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass du bei mir offensichtlich nur zu gern Gewalt anwendest.« Sherlock seufzt und streicht sich imaginäre Falten aus seinem Anzug.

»Deine eigene Schuld«, brumme ich und hebe mein Gesicht aus dem Kissen. »Eine Waffe zu laden, wenn ich gleich daneben grad am Einschlafen bin, ist nicht gut. Das dir das entgangen ist...«

»Ist es ganz und gar nicht! Mein Problem ist nur, dass ich dich nach all den Jahren immer noch unterschätze.

Grinse ihn an. »Stimmt. Du wirst nie aufhören, mich dumm zu finden.«

»Immerhin ist es nicht das einzige Adjektiv, mit dem ich dich beschreiben würde, also sei froh. Besser du nimmst deine SIG-Sauer mit. Könnte gefährlich werden.«

Mit Sicherheit, wenn er auch eine Waffe dabei hat. Sherlock ist nicht wirklich gut mit Waffen. »Wie würdest du mich denn noch beschreiben?« Jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig.

»Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Moment für Sentimentalität, John.«

»Ich komme darauf zurück.«

»Tu das. Aber jetzt geh bitte ins Bad und erleichtere dich. Ich brauche dich und deine volle Aufmerksamkeit bei diesem Fall.«

Ich salutiere und gehe in Richtung Bad. Kann nicht widerstehen, noch einen Kommentar hinter zu werfen. »Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe aufgehört zuzuhören, nachdem du gestanden hast, dass du mich brauchst.«

Auch ohne ihn anzusehen, weiß ich, dass er die Augen verdreht. Es ist so einfach zwischen uns, seitdem wir geredet haben, so friedlich.

Für den Moment.


End file.
